Dragon's Strength
by Starless Knight Eiro
Summary: Natsu Dragneel didn't ask to be possessed by the world's most terrifying demon, nor did he ask to be adopted by the dragon of apocalypse but when you're only three years old what can you do? Here's what, train until you alone stand atop the world's highest mountain and overthrow any obstacle that stands in your way! OP Natsu, later on, like pretty late on NaLu
1. 01 Beginning Of The END

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" _ **Attack"**_

In a remote village. Somewhere in the north of Fiore screams filled the air as flames raged and blood spilled. A mother calls out to her child only to be met with the sounds of her friends and family being slaughtered.

She ran desperately despite the burns and sounds that had been inflicted on her during the attack. She called the name of her child but she was only met with the screams once more.

Tears flowed through her eyes as she searched. Questions ran through her mind 'Where is he?, Why can't I find him?, Is he okay?, Is he..dead?' She asked herself. She shook her head in disbelief. She breathed in and yelled his name as loud as she could.

She began coughing the smoke from the flames taking their toll on her lungs when she heard a soft "Mama" from behind her. Hope flowed through as she turned with a smile of relief on her face but what she was met with diminished that in an instant.

Standing behind her was her child burnt and covered in ash. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he limped his way over to her. "Mama" he repeated but his mother gave no response. Fear had taken over her and she had been frozen in place. "Mama I'm scared, Mama help m-" the child was cut off as he felt an immense pain in his chest. He looked down to see his heart on the palm of a jet black hand. It crushed it as he watched helplessly as his consciousness faded.

The mother could only scream as she watched her child be murdered in cold blood right in front of her. She watched as the being that killed her son slid its hand out from his chest and flicked the blood off of its dark hand.

He looked like a teenage boy maybe around 5"11 but his very being was demonic with jet black hands which looked more like claws. The black ran up his forearm splitting off to form curled tendril-like lines that ran up his forearm and faded at his elbow. It had dark black hair and thick black horns that pointed towards the sky. Eyes that glowed a bright red they were slitted making it seem like it was piercing her soul. She could see a thin tail which had something that looked like an arrowhead at the end of it. It had a pair of dark wings that resembled those of a bats but their shape resembled a dragon's making them much more intimidating. Its feet looked more like talons and were also the same jet black. It had the same tendril like pattern as his claws on his legs but they started at his lower thigh and ended at his mid calf the rest of his upper-lower body was jet black.

But the thing that made her conclude that this thing was a demon was the aura it seemed to emit. It was pure evil. She could practically feel the hatred and disgust oozing out of him as he approached her.

She began to sweat more which she couldn't believe as she was already sweating buckets due to the heat of the flames. Her heartbeat quickened and every fibre in her being told her to do one thing. Run.

She scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could. She ran or at least tried to the fear she felt was slowing her down and making her trip and fall. She could feel him getting closer her which only raised her panic levels causing her to trip once again. She looked over her shoulder and there it was.

It's dark figure looming over her. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The figure spoke its voice sending chills down her spine. "I'm no monster" it said in a dark tone. It's words filled with killing intent."I am the _**End**_!" and those were the last words she heard before her world turned black.

"Humans are such pitiful creatures" E.N.D said as he flicked the blood of his latest victim off his hands. " So weak and fragile" he said as he looked around observing the destruction he had caused. "And yet despite it they argue with each other, fight each other and kill each other" he said as he began to search for any survivors. "They spread disease" he said as he spotted his next victim and made his way over to him.

The man stood in a fighting stance but it was evident that he was afraid as his knees shook rapidly and his eyes held fear. " T-take this you BASTARD!" A magic circle formed in front of him and flames shot out of it.

E.N.D watched the flames approach him and as they got close he swiped them away effortlessly. "And this thing they call magic makes them believe they are the ultimate" E.N.D said as he vanished before appearing before the man. Before the man could react he grabbed his neck and lifted him up. "And they are such ugly creatures" the man struggled in his grasp before wheezing out two words "fuck…..you…"

E.N.D crushed his throat with minimal effort. He dropped the man before taking off to the sky. He observed the ruined village and gathered a dark red flame in his hand "humans truly are pitiful creatures" he threw the flame towards the village and it erupted into a large pillar of flame.

When it died down there was nothing left of the village. In its place a large hole had appeared. E.N.D descended down and landed behind the circumference of the hole. He looked at his hand "I can only hope that _he_ grows to become much stronger than this." He thought to himself.

He questioned himself for a few minutes when a loud roar tore through the silence. 'What now?' He thought to himself.

He soon got his answer when a large black beast descended through the clouds. It roared again it would've instilled fear amongst any human who heard it. It was ferocious. But not nearly as ferocious looking as the beast it belonged to.

When the beast finally came into full view E.N.D observed it in full. The beast flapped its wings as it hovered over the hole in front of him. It's powerful feathered patterned wings blew up clouds of dust with its flap the large wingspan added to the beasts intimidation factor immensely.

The beast was black with blue tribal markings all over it. It's tail was long and looked powerful and ended in four separate curved blades. It had large claws that looked like they could tear through the thickest of metals like it was made of paper. It's fangs were large and sharp there probably wasn't anything on this planet it couldn't sink them into. And it's eyes were white pupil and all.

"You!" it bellowed "did you cause this?" It asked and E.N.D could tell there was a hint of curiosity in his voice. E.N.D looked up at him "And if I did?" He asked. "I would consider taking you on as my pupil" he said making E.N.D stare at him. "Why?" He asked. "Your power is commendable I could use it." E.N.D glared at him his eyes hardening and a malicious aura began to emit from his body "You would dare try to use Zeref's strongest demon as a pawn?!" He yelled as red flames erupted from his body turning the ground black in an instant.

"And you would dare challenge the KING OF DRAGONS?!" The dragon replied as he slashed at E.N.D who vanished and then appeared appeared in front of him he landed a flaming fist on his snout which burnt through his scales and charred his flesh.

"Is that all you've got Acnologia?!" E.N.D taunted. Acnologia retaliated by biting at him his teeth sunk into his leg. E.N.D yelled out in pain. He gritted his teeth and then ignited his feet in his flames. The sound of sizzling flesh could be heard but Acnologia would not let go.

E.N.D glared at him. He twisted his body and brought his other flaming foot on a collision course with Acnologia's snout. It hit and Acnologia released E.N.D's foot. He took to the sky with Acnologia close behind. Acnologia shot a large beam at him that he dodged before launching a fireball at him. It hit and exploded on impact causing a large smokescreen to appear.

Acnologia flew out of the smokescreen with evidence of injury although there wasn't as much as he would've liked he'd expected it to do less. Acnologia once again slashed at him and once again he dodged but as he went to attack he didn't see Acnologia's tail come at him. It hit him with a lot of force which sent him plummeting downwards. E.N.D picked himself back up and went to flap his wings but then he noticed something.

Acnologia came crashing down and squashed E.N.D under his claw. "Now what will you do demon?" Acnologia questioned him. E.N.D glared at him "unfortunately I cannot do anything. My time is up." A light surrounded E.N.D and Acnologia could feel him changing. "I leave you with this. Consider it a parting gift. I know that you'll take care of it. Train it, it has great potential." Acnologia lifted his claw as the light faded and what was underneath it was not what he was expecting.

Now lying there was a small child no older than 4 years old who had pink hair and a toothy smile on his face. Acnologia glared at the child which wiped the grin off of his face. "Who are you child?" Acnologia bellowed. The child was taken aback at first but managed to say his name. "I-I'm N-Natsu D-D-Dragneel." He stuttered.

E.N.D's words played in Acnologia's mind 'Train it,it has great potential.' Acnologia glanced at the child who was clearly afraid of the dragon. "Very well. I am Acnologia King of Dragons." He lowered his head to the boy "and you shall be my pupil."

The boy looked at the dragon confused "if I'm your pupil then what will you be teaching me?" He asked. Acnologia raised his head up high and looked down on the boy. "I will be teaching you dragon slayer magic." He said which made the boys face light up "I don't know what that is but it sounds awesome!" He said. "However" Acnologia added "you must do exactly as I say if not I will leave you behind" Natsu froze at that before nodding his head in agreement.

"When do we start!?" The boy asked excitedly which took Acnologia by surprise. " First we'll have to strengthen your body." Acnologia glanced at the boy's small frame "by a lot" he added which seemed to offend Natsu. "Now listen I'm going to tell you how to do that." Natsu looked at him with a pout. Apparently he didn't take the roundabout way of telling him he's weak too lightly. 'Perhaps he does have potential' Acnologia thought to himself.

* * *

 **(3 years later)**

A 6 year old Natsu stood by a large pile debris. In front of him were 5 large boulders in a line each at least five times larger than a fully grown male. Natsu gritted his teeth before clenching his fist and hitting the boulder that stood in front of him. One by one the boulders collapsed the first one cracked and fell into large pieces.

The second one cracked but fell into pieces half the size. The third half the size the second. The fourth half the size of the third and the fifth fell apart into small stones. "Good you finally have full control of your strength"Acnologia said to which Natsu let out a long sigh. Natsu now donned a black shirt that had blue claw marks on the back that ran parallel to each other. He had black cargo shorts and wore a pair of black sandals."I feel like that took way too long."

Natsu moaned as he sat down in front of the boulders. "It did. Were you even doing your training right?!" Acnologia snapped at Natsu. Natsu glared "I was you stupid overgrown lizard." The two stared at each other until Natsu turned away with "tch." Acnologia looked at the boy 'actually he's far exceeded my expectations. It should've taken at least twice as long considering his age. But if he found out it would without a doubt go to his head' Acnologia shook his head as he thought this.

"Boy." Natsu looked up at Acnologia "don't think that just because you're finished it means you stop doing it." Natsu looked up at Acnologia in disbelief "Huuhh?"

"your training will be doubled. Even though dragon slaying magic is powerful you cannot let your body dull. Your body is and always will be your greatest weapon." Natsu tch'd again "Fine whatever." Natsu said a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Natsu come here" Acnologia said in a demanding tone. Natsu stood up and walked over to Acnologia.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked. "We're going to begin the next stage of your training." Natsu grinned at this his eyes were full of determination. He was jumping up and down and pumping his fist into the air. Acnologia glared at his fist pumping "stop that" he said. Natsu stopped and frowned "party pooper" he muttered. "Shut up and listen" Acnologia growled.

Natsu sat down immediately legs crossed and arms folded. Acnologia held out one of his hands and black orb with a dark blue out line appeared. "What's that?" Natsu asked as his curiosity piqued. "If you would listen you'd know." Acnologia said in an annoyed tone. "This is Dragon Slaying Magic. Well more precisely its knowledge about Dragon Slaying Magic." Natsu raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. "This will teach you what it is and the very basics of how to use Dragon Slaying Magic. It's also what will change your body structure to what is necessary to use Dragon Slaying Magic.

Natsu's face lit up in excitement. "That's so cool!" He shouted excitedly. "What do I do?" He asked as he looked up at the dragon. "Endure" Acnologia said. Natsu looked confused but before he could ask what he meant Acnologia pressed the prb into Natsu's body. Suddenly Natsu felt a chill throughout his body. He looked up at Acnologia "Well that wasn't so bad" he said with a goofy smile on his face. Acnologia stared at the boy "you're too naïve child." Natsu once again looked confused when he felt an incredible amount of pain in his chest. His lungs felt like they were being torn apart. Natsu screamed in agony. His vision was blurry but it seemed like he was seeing further away and then seeing even less than average. He was bombarded with an insane amount of smells. Sweet,sour,rotting,deceased you name it he was smelling it. His skin kept going from feeling like jelly to feeling like it was being torn off. Natsu collapsed onto the ground writhing in pain. Acnologia watched Natsu scream and squirm in pain. "You must endure it!" He bellowed "If not you will die!"

Natsu's only reply were bloodcurdling screams. Acnologia watched as Natsu continued his torture. Natsu's screams would last until the next day.

Natsu was asleep as Acnologia watched him. "You did well" he said with a hint a pride in his voice. The boy weak, helpless little boy he had met three years ago was now no more. Even though his training was far from complete the boy was now a dragon slayer. And Acnologia could not help but wonder what kind of feats the boy would accomplish. That is of course besides the one he was training him for. Yes. This pink haired boy would play a hand in the destruction of his enemy. The Black Wizard. Zeref.


	2. 02 I'm A Demon

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" _ **Attack"**_

It had been one day since Natsu's screaming ended and yet the young pink-haired boy had still not awoken.

Acnologia watched over Natsu silently. There were no signs of danger yet. His breathing was normal and with his heightened senses Acnologia could tell his pulse was as well. "When will you decide to wake up brat" thought Acnologia. Acnologia lay his head down beside Natsu's body and closed his eyes. "You better be up by the time I'm awake."

Acnologia smirked at his own thoughts, or at least as close as close as a dragon can get to a smirk, before sleep claimed him. And unbeknownst to him Natsu smiled a little as well.

* * *

 **Inside said boys mind.**

A white space with seemingly no end or beginning floated two figures. One was a young pink haired boy. Natsu Dragneel and the other was an unidentifiable was having a casual conversation with said unusual creature.

Natsu sat with his legs crossed and his arms folded his brows were furrowed as he leaned towards the creature. "So let me get this straight" Natsu said to the creature "you're a demon that lives inside me?." The creature nodded in confirmation. "And your name is end?." The creature sighed. "I already told you before it's pronounced E.N.D!" said the creature now identified as E.N.D. He looked exactly like Natsu apart from the black hair, blood red eyes, black tendril markings, wings, horns, claws, talons and the fact he was basically twice his Natsu's height.

"Yeah but end sounds _waaaaay_ cooler" was Natsu's reply. E.N.D let out a frustrated sigh before pinching his bridge, which lead to accidentally lead to blood being drawn "goddammit" E.N.D muttered before he spoke again. "It seems like you weren't paying attention so I'll start again from the beginning."

* * *

 **Approximately 23 hours ago.**

Natsu opened his eyes expecting to be welcomed by the forest he grew up in but alas he was denied this.

Instead all Natsu saw was a white space. Natsu then realized he was floating. Panicked by this he made a sudden movement. This of course led to him flipping and spinning around continuously.

He eventually stopped and immediately after heard a voice call out to him. From the voice Natsu could tell one thing. Whatever was calling out to him was strong. It's voice was powerful and cold it sent a shiver down his spine.

But the odd thing was it was familiar. But how? He'd never heard any voice like that ever before. And yet the familiarity would not disappear.

"The answer is simple child" the voice spoke, it was a whole lot closer now. "We belong to the same body. It's only natural for you to have heard my voice." Natsu started to spin around frantically searching for the source of the voice. "Just like how I have heard yours."

Natsu froze the voice was now directly behind him. He breathed in deep summoning up his courage. He clenched his fist tightly before twisting his body around and sending a fist towards the source. Contact could be heard but what his fist connected with surprised Natsu. It had been caught in a jet black palm. It had four claw like fingers protruding from it. Each had a grip on Natsu's fist and each were drawing blood.

"Hmm you have an impressive amount of strength for your age. It far exceeded my expectations." Natsu could tell that the creature was smirking. "I guess I should have expected that from my host." Natsu finally pried his eyes from where his fist was residing and looked towards the creature.

He was shocked to see it's appearance. It had wild spiky black hair, slitted blood red eyes. A pair of thick black horns that pointed upwards. It had jet black patterns covering his forearms and calves.

It had four claws on each of its jet black hands and feet. A pair of black bat like wings sprouted from it's upper back though if you asked Natsu he'd say they looked more like dragon wings with the way it had a leather type material in-between it's spines. And last of all it had a thin arrowhead tail that would reach down to its ankles.

"Woah" was Natsu's reaction to which the creature raised an eyebrow. Natsu quickly shook his head to after remembering something. Wait what do you mean by host? The creature released Natsu's fist. Natsu began rubbing it as the creature put on a look which made it look like it was in deep thought. "I will tell you about that in due time. For now I believe introductions are in order."

The creature locked eyes with Natsu. "My name is E.N.D and I am a-" E.N.D started before he was interrupted by Natsu "E.N.D you mean like end? Why don't you just call yourself End?" A small tickmark appeared on E.N.D's forehead "because that is how it's pronounced. Now where was I oh right. I am a de-"

E.N.D started to speak again but was once again interrupted by Natsu "Ehhhh but End is way cooler. Here say it End, End, End, End." Natsu continued to chant "End" before a fist made contact with his head. *Whack*

" _shut up and let me finish you pink-haired moron!_ " shouted E.N.D. Natsu gritted his teeth in annoyance " _Hey! It's_ _salmon! not pink!"_ Retorted Natsu.

" _Yeah and it's E.N.D. not End!"_ Was E.N.D's reply. Natsu huffed in annoyance before muttering "whatever." "Anyways" E.N.D started to talk once more "I am a demon from the book of Zeref." He stopped to check if Natsu was listening it looked like he was. He wasn't really. "More specifically I'm an etherious.

Etherious are the most powerful demons created by Zeref as such they require a vessel in which they are sealed into. You are my vessel. By the way I am the strongest etherious." E.N.D explained to Natsu. "You get all that?" Asked E.N.D. "Yeah" Natsu replied as he checked his nails. A tick mark appeared on E.N.D's forehead before he raised and brought it down onto Natsu's head. "Owwww" groaned Natsu.

"What was that for?!" E.N D facepalmed before speaking. "I've definitely got to do something about your attention span. Anyways continuing from before since you are my vessel you can obtain the knowledge that I posses and vice versa. Basically whatever I know you know and whatever you know I know.

For example the reason you could speak fluently when you were three years old was because I did" Natsu looked up as he rubbed his head "then why are you telling me this shouldn't I already know."

E.N.D sighed "Information on etherious, magic and a lot of other things can't be shared for…..unknown reasons." Natsu frowned at that. "That's stupid" E.N.D chuckled a little "yeah I suppose it is."

E.N.D stretched out his hand which caused Natsu to flinch. "What? It's just a handshake you know" E.N.D grinned and Natsu hesitantly stretched out his hand. "For a demon you're pretty human friendly."

Natsu said although his voice was a bit shaky. "Well I'm going to be stuck with you all my life. I might as well make the most of it." To that Natsu smiled. "Hey end. Have you ever killed people before? I mean aren't demons supposed to be evil or something?" Said Natsu. E.N.D didn't hesitate to answer "yes I have. If you searched my memories you would've known that. Natsu seemed saddened by that.

He'd never met any other humans before and hearing that they'd been killed before ever seeing one was a bit depressing for him. Hell the only things he's talked with are a menacing black dragon and a murderous demon that he just met. "Oh yeah" Natsu said while recalling something "If I am your host then why haven't you talked to me like this before?"

E.N.D made hummed before answering "

To put it into simple terms you weren't strong enough." Natsu 'ohhh'd' before realizing what that meant. "Wait are you calling me weak!?" E.N.D shook his head. "In a way yes. If I had shown myself sooner it would've put a strain on your body.

"That's why I could never possess your body for longer than 15 minutes before." E.N.D nodded to himself before realizing what he had said. Natsu's eyes widened at what he had said. "You possessed my body! How?! When?! How many times?!" E.N.D sighed at Natsu's many questions. "Calm down I only did it once and I don't plan on doing it again. I like it here mainly because I don't have to deal with humans."

Natsu let out a sigh of relief. "So why did you possess me in the first place?" asked Natsu. "I had nothing better to do." Was E.N.D's reply. "So you won't do it again right?" Natsu questioned E.N.D who simply nodded.

"Okay good. By the way." E.N.D hmmm'd as he glanced at Natsu.

"Would you mind explaining that again?" E.N.D would have face planted right there had there been a floor but he ended up flipping instead. "I seriously need to work on your attention span."

* * *

 **Present time.**

"So you definitely have it now right?" Natsu nodded to E.N.D. "Good because you need to leave. I'm afraid being in your presence is going to affect my well-being if you stay any longer." Natsu frowned.

"Hey you don't need to be such a jerk about it." E.N.D didn't reply and just sent a fist on a collision course with Natsu's face. Natsu didn't have time to dodge and his eyes began to feel heavy and everything went black.

Natsu began to stir. The sounds of birds chirping and loud breathing had awoken him. He opened his eyes to be greeted by an orange sky. It's sunrise. Natsu sat up and began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

He glanced over his shoulder towards the source of the breathing. There lay the familiar black dragon. Acnologia. Natsu smiled a little. Acnologia stirred as he felt the gaze fall upon him he slowly stood up on his hind legs and spread his wings. Acnologia set his gaze upon Natsu. "Ah finally awake are we.

"Good magic training begins immediately." Natsu's face brightened at the thought of learning how to use his magic. "Your punishment for taking a day off comes first however. Three times the amount of training. Permanently." Natsu's face fell in disbelief and he had comical tears running down his face. "This is the worst."


	3. 03 Sparring and Journeys

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" _ **Attack"**_

In a clearing surrounded by trees sat a young boy. This young boy sat on his knees, his palms placed on top of them. The boy had wild spiky shoulder length hair with multiple bangs that fell just past his eyebrows. The odd thing about it was its unusual color, pink.

The boy was wearing a black scarf with a scaly pattern a black long sleeve shirt with dark blue cuffs that stuck to his wrist, a white dark grey waistcloth that was tied on by black string and light gray cargo pants that stopped at the middles of his calves.

The child had his eyes closed as he focused almost as if he was waiting for something. *snap* to a normal person something so quiet would have never been heard but the boy's ears twitched a little in response. Rustling was heard and then silence.

All of a sudden a silhouette burst forward from the trees and raced towards the boy. The boy quickly rotated his body towards the silhouette and thrusted his fist towards it only for it to hit air.

The boy picked up a slight movement within the air and quickly pivoted on his heel to face. When the boy turned the silhouette was already preparing a sharp punch towards his head. The boy quickly duck and at the same time swept at it's legs.

The silhouette stepped backwards to avoid the sweep as a fist of wind blew of the child's kick. The boy quickly regained composure by following through with his sweep spinning his whole body around before pushing off the ground with his arms and proceeding to gain footing. Once the boy landed he adopted his most natural fighting stance.

Left leg in front with his weight on his right, his knees bent with his body leaning slightly backwards, his right arm was shoulder height with his shoulder bent and his fist within his peripheral's and his left arm lowered down to his waist with his palm open, fingers slightly curled and spread apart, they gave the appearance of claws rather than actual fingers.

He let out a breath and the silhouette stood up straight. The silhouette was revealed showing a tall dark skinned man. He had long messy gray hair that fell down his back. The man work a dark black cloak, a necklace made out of some unfortunate soul's teeth, and tattered black pants with dark blue patterns on them.

This man had the same blue patterns in his arms and over his jawline. The man glared at the child releasing a massive amount of killing intent and a black hazy silhouette of a dragon with feathered pattern wings towered over the boy. Sweat dripped down the boy's and he took a breath allowing himself to calm down.

The boys eyes hardened before glaring back at the tall man causing the same black hazy dragon silhouette to appear behind him with just as much killing intent.

The two dragons roared at each other and though they seemed like mere images the sound they produced was far from fake. The roar caused all the wildlife in the area to flee. Birds flew, deers bounded away, boars ran for their lives and anything that didn't leave fainted from the killing intent the two produced.

Once the dragons stopped roaring the child made a dash towards the man jumping up and cocking a fist back. The man raised an arm up as the child threw his fist at him catching it in his palm. The punch by no means was weak especially for such a child. Even though the man had caught the fist there was still so much force behind it that the ground beneath collapsed and formed a large crater.

The crater was the size of an average sized house plus some and it was half as deep forming a rugged half sphere in the ground. Wind blew off of the punch causing the trees to bend away from the battle. The man trapped the child's fist in his hand and started to swing the child's body around. After the first few swings the child managed to wrap his free arm and his legs around the man's arms.

The man watched as the young boy threw his head backwards and opened his mouth before breathing in a large amount of what would have seemed like air but whilst he was actually doing was gathering magic energy.

Dark jet black energy with a similar dark blue to the color of the man's tribal tattoos began to gather into the boy's mouth in a group of sparks that resembled lightning in some cases before bringing his head back up.

" _ **Chaos dragon's."**_ the voice of the child before releasing the magical energy at the man's face at point-blank range. " _ **Rooooaaaaarrrrr."**_ The child yelled as a large beam of the same colored energy that the boy was gathering just seconds before shot from his mouth.

Despite the range the man reacted fast enough to duck underneath causing the beam to shoot up past them and unfortunately the angle at which the attack was fired from caused the beam to fire into the trees. The roar collided with multiple trees within the forest destroying them on impact eventually exploding into the sky at a not so far distance resulting in a gust of wind coming back at the pair.

When the attack died down a path of ruined trees could be seen the further it went the less damage the trees were until it reached a point where most of the trees had been flattened by the shockwave. The man, with the child still attached to his arm, threw his fist into the ground causing the child's head to hit the ground with a thud and his grip loosening.

Seeing this the adult flicked the child up into the air and began to the same black magical energy into his mouth in the same way as the little boy, who was now high up in the air, did. Sensing an attack was coming he put his hands in front of his chest with one palm facing up and the other down they were spaced apart so that you could fit a fist in between and plus some.

" _ **Dragonslayer Secret Arts:"**_ came the voice of the child.

As he said that black and blue magical energy began to pool into the gap between his hands from four corners that formed a sphere in the middle. " _ **Starless night."**_

The boy raised his arms and the sphere expanded. Just as he said that the man had began to open his mouth to release the magical energy his voice low with an angry tone ,whether it was natural or he was actually angry was a mystery, he spoke. " _ **Chaos Dragon's."**_ at the same the boy's spell was almost prepared his voice signaling it as he was about to fire the spell

" _ **Corruption"**_ back on the ground the man leaned back before coming back up and releasing his attack at the same time as the boy who rotated his arm so that they had swapped around causing the attack to fire. " _ **Rooooaaaarr!", " Burst!"**_ They both yelled.

The man's roar was twice no three times larger than the one the child had previously unleashed but the spell the child used this time was the strongest he knew and the attacks ended up matching in size as they collided.

However, the result was very one sided as the roar completely overwhelmed the burst as soon as they collided. The roar climbed towards the child whom's eyes were wide in shock at his attack being obliterated so easily. The attack hit causing a large explosion in the air and when finished a large cloud of smoke and dust had formed.

A single pink-haired body fell from the cloud falling to the ground. With his back on the ground the child laid there breathing heavily blood dripping from one of his arms, it's sleeve torn from the wrist to the forearm revealing black scales that covered it up to just before his wrist. The child ripped the rest of his sleeve off, he needed to assess the damage, once he had it was revealed that he had more scales up to the shoulder.

He checked his scaly arm his upper arm felt bruised, odd seeing as it hadn't been attack but still the damage was there, his forearm was bleeding heavily and the scales that had been covering it were cracked and in some cases torn off.

He wouldn't be able to assess the damage fully but knew the arm wouldn't be able to be used for a while. Rolling on his stomach he pushed himself off the ground with a single arm, he hadn't realized but his other arm had taken considerable damage, it shook and he flopped back down.

He tried again but it ended in the same result until a fresh wave of killing intent washed over him.

The most basic of instincts kicked in and his body reacted focusing on one thing, surviving, instead of a push his body reacted by practically hitting the ground with his palm and then pushing off of the ground with the same amount of force. Jumping backwards he landed on his feet his injured arm hanging limp by his side as the blood dripped onto the brass he quickly scanned the area searching for the man.

The man was approaching the child in a slow walk when he suddenly split in two then four, eight and finally sixteen. Afterimages, the child clicked his tongue in annoyance before raising his hand and charging his magical energy into it.

Magical energy danced off of the boy's hand striking the ground surrounding him. " _ **Chaos Dragon's: Devastation!"**_ He finished his sentence by plunging his fist into the the ground causing a spiderweb crack in the ground before a ring of energy surrounded him then proceeding to push outwards rising in height the further it went destroying the land as it before diminishing.

The attack had left the child standing on the only pillar of the original landscape in an one hundred metre radius. The afterimages had faded leaving only the original but the child's strength was beginning to reach empty having to fight at such a level was taxing on his undeveloped body, he needed rest but it seemed he wouldn't be getting that anytime soon as the man disappeared from his sights before appearing in right in front of him.

The child reacted immediately charging his fist in magic energy and throwing it at the man. Before it could reach him however a punch connected with the boy's temple knocking his head towards the ground with the rest of his body joining it. His body hit the ground hard rolling a couple of times leaving him on his back he propped himself on his elbows glaring at the man as magical energy filled his cheeks. " _ **Chaos Dragons Roar!"**_ yelled the child as he once again fired a roar in the man's direction.

The man simply held his hand up towards the attack as it hit dust clouded the boy's vision. As the dust cleared it revealed the man unharmed unless you count the smoke coming off of his hand. However it seemed he child had predicted this as when the man looked to where he was previously located the only thing that greeted him was the decimated landscape as he now stood upon the pillar of relatively unharmed land.

The man stood waiting for the child to show himself. It seemed that he had hidden his presence from the man but that only lasted for a few seconds as the man sensed magic energy to his left and immediately turned to face it.

The child burst forth from the dust becoming visible to the man he had his uninjured arm in the middle of a straight punch with his shoulders beginning to rotate his arm. His fist and forearm were covered in the same black and dark blue Chaos Dragonslaying magic had been.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's:"**_ the man raised one arm blocking off his face in a diagonal line. The fist crashed into the arm with a mighty force " _ **Impact Gauntlet!"**_ In saying this the magic energy gathered on his arm rushed forward creating a beam that pushed the man back off of the pillar and into the ruined lands.

The man dug his heels into the ground stopping himself from being pushed back before sweeping his arm diagonally downwards redirecting the beam into the ground and returning his arm to his side.

On the pillar the child was breathing harder than before his body and magical reserves reaching their limit he'd collapse soon but not without putting up a decent fight clenching his fist and letting out a war cry he launched himself at his foe. Looking towards the flying child the man's expression hardened and he raised his fist before launching it at him only to hit air. An afterimage.

The man instinctively turned around to be greeted with a kick to the chin. The child floated in the air his back turned to him as the child rotated, that is what the man saw when he looked down, his chin facing the sky, the child rotated around bringing his leg around and delivering a swift kick to the ribs. Unfortunately the kick didn't faze him and the child's leg was captured "What's wrong?" Asked the man "This isn't all you have is it?" He said as he raised the child up by the leg "NATSU?!" The man shouted child's name before slamming him into the ground. Natsu coughed up blood on impact, organ damage 'shit' Natsu thought to himself 'but.'

Natsu clenched his fist and wrapped his leg around one of the man's legs "IT AIN'T OVER YET!" he shouted lifting his upper body and using his one good arm strike his liver. Being a vital area the man winced Natsu's physical capabilities were no joke. "What's wrong? Didn't know your human form was so weak." Natsu smirked "or am I just too strong for ya Acnologia?"

The man now revealed as Acnologia gritted his teeth "Arrogant brat" he said before striking Natsu's temple with a bit more strength than he was supposed to knocking Natsu out. The grip on Acnologia's leg loosened allowing him to free it he crouched down to pick Natsu up when the boy whispered something with the last of his strength "someday…...I'll make you….go…..all…..out…." Acnologia smirked "and….I'll…...kick your ass"

Acnologia stared at Natsu and thought to himself. 'Fool. I wouldn't send you to battle to die. If you can't beat me at full strength how will you beat Zeref.'

Picking Natsu up Acnologia resumed his thoughts 'Your training speed far exceeded my expectations to come this far in such a short amount of time.'

It had been four years since Natsu officially began his training in Chaos Dragon Slaying magic. Even though Natsu thought inheriting the knowledge of the lost magic would be the worst part he was far from right. Training was hellish with his increased physical strength, speed and endurance Natsu thought his daily training would be a cinch with the punishment of three extra hours Natsu had to perform 4 hours of non-stop exercise.

It wasn't just the time that increased however, with Natsu's training usually consisting of long-distance springs, smashing boulders, lifting boulders, dragging trees etcetera, Acnologia forced Natsu to do a much more punishing routine which consisted of Rolling boulders 10 times his size up mountains and if he dropped it he'd have to go get it and start again from where he caught it.

The rock never stayed the same either every time he started to get used to a boulder Acnologia would magically appear with a heavier one. Natsu was now on a Iron ore boulder 12 times his size. The training schedule also had Natsu stand on a pillar of rock in the middle of white-water rapids holding a tree on each of his arms Natsu slipped or stopped pulling he'd be met with a fate that caused him to nearly drown almost all the time.

Of course Acnologia being the sadist he is always provided bigger trees every time Natsu's strength improved and always made sure to do this certain activity after something tiring such as what Natsu calls mountain boulders or dodge boulder which E.N.D came up with saying it was a reference to some human game.

Dodge boulder was no game not for Natsu at least it was an exercise in which Natsu had to dodge boulders thrown by Acnologia Natsu could dodge however he'd have to keep going until he broke five boulders, the catch Natsu had to hit the boulders with an equal amount of force they were thrown with or else they wouldn't break resulting in them crushing or bouncing off of Natsu.

Of course Natsu didn't just train physically but also mentally and in magic. Magic for Natsu was simple he had a talent for it according to Acnologia.

All it Natsu had to do was learn how to gather magic there were three stages to this. The first stage was learning how to gather magical power while meditating this would always be there the fastest but least convenient method also the most boring in Natsu's opinion.

The second stage was learning how to absorb magic while moving around, this was the trickiest one as learning how to absorb magic whilst hunting, which was the method Acnologia made Natsu do, was hard. Thinking about how delicious the food would be while maneuvering through the woods made it hard for him to concentrate but Acnologia made sure that he was constantly charging his magical energy through one way or another.

This was the second fastest way to charge magic power. And the last and slowest way to gather magic energy was subconsciously. This is a trait all wizards possess however Acnologia taught Natsu a way to enhance this making it faster than usual or more like beat him into learning it.

Natsu would walk around as usual performing his task but if he started to intentionally gather or stop gathering magically energy he'd get hit.

Eventually his body learnt to never stop gathering magical energy until his reserves were full. After Natsu learnt the ways of gathering magic energy Acnologia began to teach Natsu spells, which he has to practice daily.

Because of the destructive nature of the magic Natsu has a special location where he trains his spells, an abandoned magical ruin that is indestructible. It was hidden until Acnologia blew up the mountain along with most of the landscape to test how tough it was or so he said.

Natsu had to practice each spell he learnt one hundred times with a certain amount of strength. If he didn't match that strength he'd have to do it again.

Mental training was the worst. Thanks to the knowledge that E.N.D had Natsu didn't have to learn how to spell, write or read though he questioned if Acnologia would have actually taught him that stuff regardless.

Either way Natsu ended up being taught strategies to use in combat. It was odd to be taught by the embodiment of mass destruction. He didn't think Acnologia even knew about anything strategy related boy was he wrong.

Acnologia had drilled hundreds of thousands of strategies into Natsu. It was hell for Natsu he was an instinctive fighter not a strategic one. But Acnologia would have none of it saying "Then we'll just make the strategies instinctive!" And that was the beginning of his famous 'pop quizzes' where Acnologia would randomly force Natsu into a situation where the only way out was to use the strategy he recently learned.

It was only after the fifth quiz that Natsu regretted being a fast learner. Acnologia had also strengthened Natsu's mental strength through the most hellish method available, torture. Acnologia would torture Natsu in different ways. Starvation, physical pain, nightmares, illusions and sometimes all of them at once.

Needless to say it worked with the side effect of Natsu hating Acnologia down to his very core, but it worked and Natsu couldn't argue with results. Because of this Natsu's personality changed with him becoming cold, angry and more violent, his true nature only showing itself briefly during Acnologia's final part of Natsu's training, sparring.

They'd spar everyday until one of them is knocked unconscious that usually being Natsu,of course Acnologia fought in his human form. Natsu wouldn't know how to kill a human if he never fought with one, also at Natsu's current level a dragon of Acnologia's strength would destroy Natsu in a second.

Acnologia never fought at full strength but always slightly increased he fought at. The daily routine would end with hunting for food, eating and then sleeping and that's how it has been for the past four years.

* * *

 **It was night now Natsu was sleeping peacefully after a successful hunt. Acnologia, who had returned to his dragon form, lay on the ground as he thought to himself. 'He needs more strength, there's only one way for him to become stronger at a much faster rate. I'll have to take him to** ** _that_** **place.'**

With plans for the next day set Acnologia let himself rest, a long journey awaited the duo


	4. 04 Arrival at Apex

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" _ **Attack"**_

Natsu stirred his eyes closing tightly before he slowly opened them. "Finally awake are we?" Came the voice of Acnologia. "What's it to you?"

From his tone anyone could tell Natsu either wasn't a morning person or didn't enjoy talking with the black dragon. "We're leaving soon I'm taking you somewhere….. _special_ " Natsu raised an eyebrow to the dragon's reply "and where would that be?" Asked Natsu a hint of curiosity within his voice. "Consider it a special training ground for _that"_

Acnologia hinted towards the scales on Natsu's arm that had been revealed due to the tearing of his sleeve. "My scales? You're not going to make me drink more blood are you?" As part of Natsu's training as a Dragonslayer Acnologia had introduced dragonification to him a couple of years back. Acnologia had explained to Natsu what happens when a Dragon Slayer kills too many dragons or over uses their Dragon Slaying magic.

Saying that doing so would result in the process of dragonification Natsu had originally wanted to enjoy it as it had sounded like a painful experience. However like most of Natsu's requests Acnologia denied him that and came up with a new way of starting the dragonification, a direct intake of dragon blood. Acnologia experimented on Natsu, drawing blood from his own arm whilst in his dragon form, Acnologia would force Natsu to drink from the wound.

As expected there were some side effects such as dizziness, headaches, fevers and most commonly unbelievable pain which Acnologia suspected came from the cells within the dragon blood destroying the human cells within Natsu and then replacing them. The method was much faster than expected, it usually took two years of consistent dragon slaying before a Dragonslayer began to undergo changes, it only took Natsu three months.

However there was a limit to how much blood could be taken in at once, as such Acnologia only had Natsu drink blood on every full moon allowing his body to rest and adjust to the changes caused by the blood. "No we will be going with one of the original methods."

Natsu sat upright at this "but I'm already practicing Dragon slayer magic as much as I can? How else do you expect me to…..oh." Putting two and two together Natsu realized that if he wasn't drinking more blood or using more magic that only meant one thing. "That's right. You shall live up to the title of Dragon Slayer. You are going to slay dragons."

Natsu looked towards Acnologia in awe for a few seconds before reverting back to anger, then realization dawned upon Natsu. "Wait that dragon wouldn't happen to be you right?" He asked a bit of hope in his tone, hope for revenge. Acnologia looked towards Natsu. "Fool! You couldn't slay me even if you tried!"

Natsu flicked his tongue at that, sure he knew it was true but it still got on his nerves. "Then who?! Didn't you already kill all of the dragons?" Acnologia stood up on his hind legs spreading his magnificent wings

"On this continent yes, you will not find a single dragon here perhaps on a rare occasion you could meet a Wyvern but that's the best you'll get." By the time Acnologia had finished Natsu was standing up and stretching. "Then….." He stretched, standing on his tippy-toes and stretching has arms upwards with his hands interlocked until a satisfactory pop was heard "does that mean there's a continent with dragons out there?" Asked Natsu.

Acnologia lay down on his stomach and lowered his wings signalling Natsu to get on, which he did hesitantly.

"So you can use that brain of yours, yes there exits a continent that houses dragons, their original homeland Apex." With Natsu sitting on his back Acnologia beat his wings a few times lifting his large body off the ground.

"So we're going to go there and do what?" Asked Natsu. "Not 'we' brat, you." Said Acnologia as he took off in flight, Natsu tilted his head at that and Acnologia picked up on it "I was banished from there, they put up a barrier to keep me out, but that just means I can't get in I still know where it is. As for what you'll do there that's simple. You're going to slay dragons."

Natsu choked on nothing "Isn't this their homeland!? Won't killing them make the others angry?" Acnologia chuckled "not neseccersaliy, Apex is a place full of mindless beasts, hell the only one's with common sense are the Kings and Queens, it's survival of the fittest you either live or you die."

Natsu couldn't help himself from asking one very important question after hearing that. "So why the hell do I have to go to this place, I honestly can't think of a single reason as to why I should be doing this!" Acnologia turned his head slightly so he could look Natsu in the eye. "I've told you about the dragonification process before haven't I?" Natsu slowly nodded, the pieces starting to come together.

"We are going to speed it up and by we I mean you. Since you can't fight me in this form you will fight other weaker dragons, of course as you go on you will find stronger dragons, but this should allow you to gain invaluable combat experience and more importantly strength."

Natsu, now knowing that he wouldn't be getting out of this decided to ask one more question. "So what am I going to be doing exactly?" Acnologia turned his head back towards the direction he was flying. "I told you already.

You will be slaying dragons or you will be dying." Natsu clicked his tongue at his own situation he was practically being forced into. "This is so bullshit" he said as he laid down with his hands on the back of his head.

"What happened to Mr. "I just want to destroy stuff"" muttered Natsu forgetting about the dragon's super hearing. "Watch it or Mr. "I just want to destroy stuff" might destroy you instead, now be quiet we're almost there."

Natsu did not respond he had to mentally prepare himself for anything, if what half of Acnologia said was true then he really could die.

A few minutes later Acnologia stopped flying, Natsu would have fell off were it not for his training that had honed his reflexes, he grabbed hold of the scaly back and shouted. "Hey! What's the big idea huh?! You trying to kill me?!"

Acnologia simply responded with. "Your even more foolish than I imagined, you only just figured that out?" When he finished his reply he felt a little tap on his back, which was more than likely Natsu punching him. "Look ahead, this shall be your final training ground." Natsu climbed up the dragon's back. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. In the distance was a large mass of land, so large Natsu was sure he was barely even seeing half of it.

Large mountains could be made out and most of the land he saw seemed barren, the only thing keeping Natsu from believing that the place was void of life were the countless specks moving around the land and sky. "Are those?" Natsu started, Acnologia answering his question almost immediately "Dragons, the most powerful creatures ever to exists, they're also your enemies, do not hesitate to kill them they certainly won't."

Acnologia expected Natsu to show some sort of expression of fear, would it stop him from taking him there? No, nothing would but it within expectations instead what the dragon got was a simple question. "What are the rules?" Acnologia was..somewhat impressed with the boy's attitude towards this 'Ha! I guess all that training is starting to show!" He thought to himself. Deciding to not leave the boy waiting for too long he answered the question.

"Hmm let's see. Rule number one: For every dragon you kill you must collect a souvenir, a scale, tooth whatever you can get." Natsu nodded his head, a movement that the dragon easily picked up on. "Rule number two: Use any means necessary, that includes the use of the _**Chaos Drive.**_ "

Natsu grinned madly, Natsu had never been able to use the technique after mastering it unless of course he wanted another hour of torture training by the hands of the one who had denied him use of it. "Rule number three:

When you leave that place we will enemies." Upon hearing this the boy uttered an extremely straightforward answer of "Why?" There were no hints of regret, sorrow, anger or surprise just pure curiosity. Acnologia was silent for a bit before he spoke.

"All dragons are my enemies and when you leave that place you will be a dragon." Natsu hummed in thought before realizing what that implied. "How do you know I'll become a dragon?" He asked. Acnologia flapped his wings once again, sending the duo closer to the continent. "Because otherwise you'd be dead. Only dragon's are allowed to leave apex."

Was the dragon's answer, Natsu quickly replied. "But a human can get in?" Acnologia chuckled darkly. "Well brat would you ever turn down an easy meal?" Natsu sweat dropped at the dragon's retort. 'This guy is fucking crazy.' Was Natsu's last thought before Acnologia stopped once again.

"Now what?" Questioned Natsu, being more prepared for the sudden stop this time. In reply Acnologia stretched out his arm as if to reach for something, when his claw came into contact with magical runes.

Natsu had some experience with magical runes so he was able to recognize them immediately, though something about these runes were off. "These are not normal runes, they've been written in the draconic language and are laced with their magic" explained Acnologia.

"This is as far as I go, you're on your own now kid." Before Natsu could question what the dragon was implying to do Acnologia grabbed Natsu in his claw and shot upwards. There was roughly a mile of water left between Acnologia and the land before him.

"Hey, you better not do what I think you're gonna do!" Came Natsu's voice as he struggled to get out of the grip. Acnologia cocked his arm back and threw Natsu through the barrier. Natsu yelled. "You crazy fucking dragon!." Acnologia simply watched as the boy plummeted into the depths of the ocean. "Hurry and become strong my apprentice, I shall be waiting for you."

With that Acnologia turned and left the island, returning back to the land of Ishgar.

Down in the ocean, Natsu had just surfaced and was gasping for air, he twirled his head around unsure of his location when he spotted Acnologia's figure flying away in the distance. He muttered a few insults such as. "Bullshit dragon and his bullshit wings" or "Stupid ass piece of crap dragon."

Natsu started to swim and after half an hour of muttering excuses Natsu crawled onto what he believed to be a beach whilst muttering his last insult, "frickin' ugly ass rotten breath son of a shit." Natsu rolled into his back, enjoying the feeling of lying on soft sand, sand that was getting increasingly uncomfortable and cold. Natsu shot up quickly and kicked the annoyingly wet sand away

"What the hell is this!" The sand shot up in chunks and landed a few metres away.

Natsu was panting, not from fatigue but because he was getting pissed.

He sighed, getting angry wasn't going to help his situation if anything it'd just make it a lot worse, if what Acnologia said was true he'd have to be on alert at all times. "No way in hell am I going to die here." Natsu began to turn around and noticed a large dense jungle behind him. 'When did that get there?'

He asked himself. He was pretty sure there hadn't been anything like it when he was surveying the area with Acnologia. I mean it was pretty hard to miss a big chunk of green from the sky. Fueled by curiosity Natsu began to move towards the jungle. "Well.. What's the worse that can happen."

At those words he heard a light chuckle within his mind. 'And just what's so funny to you Mr. I like to do nothing all day' Natsu's thoughts were directed to the one and only E.N.D. who just laughed. E.N.D had really mellowed out for some unknown reason. Hell if you took away the horns, wings, claws and talons E.N.D could easily pass as a reckless, cheerful idiot who had too much power than he knew what to do with.

'How the hell did the demon king turn into something so…...human.' Thought Natsu depressingly, though his description was ironic seeing as he'd never met a human before. [Maybe because I haven't had any humans to be pissed off by.] E.N.D laughed after his poor excuse for a reason.

Natsu wouldn't pry into it too much though, the less this 'guy' talked the better. 'Whatever, can you please shut up or go back to when you'd actually offer me good advice.' Natsu retorted to the all powerful demon.

Because of their link E.N.D had shared everything Acnologia hadn't. This went from languages, which because he was a demon he knew how to speak almost all the languages of the modern day and a few ancient ones as well, to the experience of killing a human. E.N.D also gave Natsu advice, though he hardly ever needed it being one of the smartest, wisest and most cunning 10 year olds to live, all thanks to hosting a demon.

Totally worth it. [Alright Natsu, listen you need to always be on your guard here, one wrong move and you'll die.] Revealed the demon. Natsu fully stopped in his tracks for two reasons, one he was stunned at what E.N.D had just said to him and two, he'd picked up movement, very, very large movement.

'I already knew that don't worry about it I'll be fine, anyways it looks like I've got company so could you shut up for five minutes?.' Thought Natsu as he surveyed his surroundings trying to look for a place where he could get an advantage. Though from the vibrations in the earth Natsu wondered if he could get an advantage from his location. While Natsu was strategizing E.N.D spoke once more. [I don't believe you will be Natsu dragons aren't creatures you can take lightly, you have to be prepared to die and prepared to kill at the same time.]

Natsu hummed the sound was growing closer by the second, no doubt something was after him. 'No way in hell am I dying here and of course I know I need to kill it's nothing new to me.' Natsu replied bluntly whilst getting in his preferred fighting stance.

[No, you've never faced of against something capable of thinking at a high level, just remember to not hesitate you have to end it as fast as possible.] By now the surrounding area was shaking violently, the enemy drew closer to the 10 year old boy. 'Alright I got it, you're just looking out for me right? Don't worry I'll make sure to end it as fast as possible.' answered Natsu, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

Black and blue magic formed on his fists and a few seconds later a massive temple like creature burst forth. It had what appeared to be a turtle shell on its back but instead of it being smooth it had multiple earthen spikes protruding from its back.

It had four short legs that let the massive beast stay somewhat low to the ground, though it's size was still that of an apartment building. It's most peculiar feature was its rectangular head that looked somewhat like a tribal mask only it was made of rock.

Natsu thrusted his fist straight into the oddly shaped head his explosive strength pushing the creature that towered over it over ten metres back. Natsu then adopted his natural stance but this time raised his left arm and made a come hither motion.

"Come get some big boy!" He taunted. The dragon responded by charging at Natsu who simply jumped into the air. The beast seemed to have predicted this as the spikes on it's back shot upwards towards Natsu. Unfortunately Natsu seemed to be more than one step ahead of the beast as he was already about to attack the moment the spikes began to move. Gathering magic energy into his mouth Natsu then released it upon the monster

" _ **Chaos Dragon's Roar!"**_ The beam collided with the beasts spikes shattering them before crashing into the beast itself. 'Okay first things first I need to figure out how much magic it takes to put this guy down' thought Natsu as he prepared his next attack. Natsu gathered his magical energy onto his forearm which then rose up forming an artificial arm with four talons that hovered above his arm. Natsu raised his magic above his head as he began to descend, when he got within range Natsu shouted the final incantation of the spell " _ **Chaos Dragon's Phantom Talon!"**_ Natsu brought the talons down onto the beast carving four gashes into it.

Blood gushed from the wounds and the beast yelled in agony. Natsu skidded through the greenery briefly before he lifted one leg up and gathered magic energy into it, the same talons that appeared on his arms appeared on his raised leg. Performing a one legged dash Natsu closed the distance between him and the beast, which in his opinion had lived too long already. " _ **Chaos Dragon's Phantom Impalement!"**_ Shouted Natsu as the talons broke through the beasts rock like defense.

That was when Natsu noticed it. 'These are scales! Then what I'm fighting right now is-.' He didn't get to finish his thoughts as the beast rolled over with Natsu's foot still lodged in its sides, it intended on slamming Natsu into the ground. But he had other plans, just before he hit the ground Natsu extended his arms placing them as firmly as possible onto the wet ground. He then struggled a little to push himself up into a handstand.

With his arms extended Natsu gathered his magic into his free leg, using all of the strength he could muster he kicked the beast as hard as he could. It was effective to say the least the beast soared up to at least eighty metres maybe more. Natsu let out a breath as he sprung onto his feet. "Phew. You're a heavy bastard ain'tcha."

He looked towards where the beast should be. As he did he noticed the canopy of most of the trees had been destroyed. And the clear blue sky could be seen, or at least it should've if it weren't for the now flying rock monster. 'So I was right' thought Natsu 'this thing's a fucking dragon.'

Just as Natsu confirmed his theory the dragon let out a mighty roar that shook the trees. Natsu had to cover his ears, he didn't have time to prepare himself for the wave of the sound, it looks like he'd have to fight with impaired hearing for a bit. Though that wasn't his biggest problem, no something much worse than a dragon was coming and the only thing worse than one dragon was a lot of dragon's.

Consecutive, identical roars could be heard throughout the jungle and all of them were followed by a small vibration underneath Natsu's feet. "Guess I better go a bit faster" stated Natsu as a smirk formed on his face.


	5. 05 A True Dragonslayer

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" _ **Attack**_ "

[E.N.D talking]

Loud vibrations could be heard from within a dense jungle. Vibrations that could easily be mistaken for tremors. But one thing stood out from said vibrations and that was the single voice of a human child."Ohohohoho shit! I'm so dead!." Shouted Natsu as he sprinted through the dense jungles at speeds that should have been impossible for a ten year old. Hell he even surprised himself with the speed he was running at.

[I did tell you to finish things as quick as possible] pointed out E.N.D in an amused tone. "I don't need your smartass comments right now!" Yelled Natsu as he continued to run for his life. [Right sorry I forgot about the eight rock dragons trying to squash you.] Chuckled E.N.D who found this situation too funny for some sadistic reason.

"I already know that without you having to point it out-" started Natsu before one of those said dragons slammed the ground causing it to shoot upwards tearing the foliage off of the the ground and shooting the poor child into the air. "Holy shit!" Shouted Natsu as he was rudely removed from the ground. Natsu flipped in the air multiple times, with each time he made a full rotation he could see at least one more pursuer catch up to him.

'What the hell did I do to these guys' sulked Natsu inwardly as he reflected on his actions. [You kinda fucked up their kid remember]reminded E.N.D. Natsu chuckled 'Haha oh yeah, that was awesome' he thought as he stabilized his body stopping it from flipping. He then looked down to see the ground a lot further away than he thought and saw that the eight adult dragons were all gathered beneath them. 'I like this view' he thought 'too bad I'm going to have to ruin it' .He continued as he raised his left hand and gathered magic into it whilst stretching his other arm out with his palm facing the ground.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's…"**_ Natsu then thrusted his raised hand towards the ground hurling his body towards the pack. He slammed his fist into the ground creating a crater in the foliage. " _ **Devastation!"**_ the wave of magic energy released from the spell destroyed the landscape around Natsu as it traveled towards the pack of dragons that stood in wait of the attack. When the wave hit it was clear that they all possessed different levels of strength as Natsu casted a glance towards them.

Most of the dragon were knocked off the ground and sent flying backwards, most of them being five in total. Two of them looked like they were punch in the face by some supernatural force as their heads turned away from Natsu and their bodies skid back a few feet when the black and blue colored magic slammed into them. And finally only one of the eight managed to stay perfectly still, Natsu assumed that it was the alpha of the pack. After his short inspection that only lasted a few moments Natsu then started to run again, luckily the crater he had created wasn't that deep and he was able to run out of it easily.

As Natsu ran the three dragons began to pursue him again. 'Damn these guys are persistent' thought Natsu as he felt the familiar vibrations under his feet. [You can't just keep running. Why not just use _that_ ] suggested E.N.D. Natsu pondered the thought for a bit, certainly if he used it he could probably handle the situation but there were just so many other factors to consider. 'Screw it' thought Natsu as he turned on his heel, "let's go with plan A!" He said to himself as he spread his legs and bent his knees slightly.

"Act first think later!, _**Chaos Drive!**_." With his final words Natsu's hair began to stand up slightly as a ring of chaos energy surrounded Natsu that pulsed upwards and outwards. Natsu extended his arms to the side and clenched both of his fists, blackish blue magic circle formed with a dragon's head in the centre. The circles then disappeared as chaos energy was left on his hands, this time it was a bit different however.

Instead of the chaos energy staying on Natsu's fist like usual it was pulsing and streams of it danced off of it like lightning and as it hit the surroundings there was nothing left in its path. Natsu grinned manically as the ring disappeared and his hair set back to normal.

The alpha dragon had stopped, it looked suspicious of this new action, first he was running and now he looked as if he thought he could kill any of his pack with ease. And that magic how was it destroying everything with a mere touch? It's instincts were telling it to approach with caution. However it seemed the others didn't feel the same as they rushed towards the dangerous foe standing before them.

It could only watch as Natsu raised his hand up as they came running into him.

Natsu's hands went right through the dragon's' heads since they had brought them down in order to try and bite him.

His hand went right through the dragon's' thick scales with absolutely no resistance, the dragon's couldn't even roar out in pain as his hands made contact with each of their brains respectively making their body go limp.

Natsu pulled his arms out instantly and instead of having blood soaked arms like he had expected they were rather dry and Natsu saw why when he looked at them. The blood was seeping into the scales that were still exposed on his torn sleeve from his 'spar' with Acnologia.

He guessed that had happened on his other arm as well since it was devoid of any sort of blood. He smirked and then looked towards the Alpha. Not wanting to waste time Natsu crouched down until his knee was almost touching the ground and jumped up past the canopies of the surrounding trees.

He then swiftly clapped his hands together and interlocked his fingers and raised them above his hands. Following that Natsu extended his index and middle finger on each of his hands, two magic circles appeared on the side of each hand as chaos energy began to gather in his hands before it began to climb upwards until it had formed a black three metre long blade.

It pulsated and streams danced off it much similar to when he had gathered magic in his hands a few seconds ago. Natsu then let gravity take its course as fell down. 'I should land right…...there!' Thought Natsu as his eyes caught sight of where he predicted to land.

He brought the blade to his left hip as he began to close in on the ground beneath. " _ **Chaos Dragon's….."**_ Natsu landed exactly where he predicted which so happened to be two metres behind the Alpha dragon.

Natsu then rotated clockwise just in time to catch the Alpha about to take to the air as it had extended its leathery wings and beat them. It wouldn't get away unharmed however as Natsu was able to cut straight through its right hind leg off and was able to catch a bit of its tail as he made a full circle. " _ **Black sword"**_ said Natsu under his breath. The two limbs tell to the ground as the Alpha roared in pain.

"Arrrrghh! You little brat!" It shouted as Natsu turned around. "Hooooh so you can talk, not that it matters you'll be dead soon." replied Natsu as the magic circles appeared on his hands once again. The Alpha flapped its wings as it rotated it's body so it could face Natsu once again and then landed with a loud *thud!* that caused a small shockwave to fly outwards. "Ha! That was just a lucky shot, it won't happen aga-arrrrrrrrghhh!"

The alpha once again roared in pain as Natsu had his arm in its right side all the way up to his shoulder. "Shut up and die." declared Natsu coldly as he then applied chaos energy to his whole arm. He then began to run along the side of the dragon with his arm still impaled in it only to rip it out when he reached the end.

The dragon then fell on it's side leaving it's soft underbelly completely exposed to Natsu an opportunity he would not miss. Natsu vanished for a second only to appear approximately ten metres away from the downed beast, he leaned back as magic began to swell within his cheeks

" _ **Chaos Dragon's…."**_ He leaned back up and opened his jaw as the same magic circle he had been using since activating his _**Chaos Drive**_ appeared in front of his mouth. " _ **Roar!"**_ He shouted, the word seemed to echo as a large beam of chaos energy shot at the dragon's weak point, it didn't pulse like the other spells but the streams of energy were definitely there, they tore into the ground as the beam went straight through the dragon and continued on for who knows how far before the dragonslayer cut the spell off.

Natsu exhaled as he calmed himself down, he then fell down to one knee and breathed heavily. He stayed like that for a few seconds as he tried to catch his breath before standing up and walking over to the corpse of the Alpha. He approached it's leg and saw that a couple of scales were hanging loose "It was a good fight" said Natsu with what little respect he had for the beast right before he tore them off, placing them into one of the pockets of his pants, he then walked over to the other two dragons.

He sighed as he crouched down and hit one in the shell, cracking it he then punched it again and again until a few scales were loose. Grabbing one of the scales he then repeated the same process to the other dragon.

Natsu stood back up and began to walk away from the corpses. [Well...that was anticlimactic] said E.N.D as Natsu made his way through the jungle.

The young child nodded at E.N.D's statement too tired to talk to the demon occupying his thoughts. 'What did you expect' thought Natsu as he surveyed his surroundings, his senses on high alert, ready to alert him of any impending threats 'the _**Chaos Drive**_ pushes the chaos energy of magic to the max, though it does put a hell of a strain on my magic supplies'

Natsu shook his head from side to side to show how much he disagreed with that. E.N.D chuckled [well you can't expect an amplification technique to give you that much power without a drawback, besides you could always-] E.N.D didn't get to finish his speech as Natsu collapsed onto his knees and clutched his head in pain. [What!? Oi Natsu! What's happening? What's wrong?] Natsu just screamed as he shook his head violently "AHHHHHHHH! ngh *pant* my *pant* head" Natsu swallowed his own saliva, his eyes widened and he let out another blood curdling scream as he raised his head. A large magic circle appeared underneath Natsu and out from it shot out a column of chaos energy that engulfed Natsu and looked as if it had pierced the sky.

The pillar soon disappeared as it died down it become thinner until a thin line could be seen and then nothing. However coming from the location of the pillar was a large amount of magic power that belonged to no other than Natsu.

When the pillar died down Natsu was revealed standing with a confused look on his face, his head was no longer felt like it was splitting in two in fact his thoughts were much clearer than ever before, his senses seemed to have been enhanced again albeit only slightly he also felt an amazing amount of power flow throughout his body even more than when he had used the _**Chaos Drive**_. But the biggest change and the main reason he was confused was his appearance.

Natsu's hands and forearms were both completely cloaked in chaos energy, no that wasn't right he began to clench and unclench his fists as if he was checking something. "They're energy?!" Natsu whispered in a shocked tone as he realized that whatever this thing was had changed his hands and forearms into masses of chaos energy.

Confusion in his eyes he then inspected his torso and back as he could feel of his magic power pooling into those areas and sure enough his torso and back had been covered in chaos energy though at the back the energy dropped down to his calves making it look like he was wearing a cloak. Natsu moved his right hand towards his torso and…..it went right through it.

"Ahhhhh! What the fuck!?" Screamed Natsu as his right hand impaled him but he felt nothing, no pain, he felt fine. After he got over stabbing himself Natsu then looked at the last area where the magic was pooling, his feet.

Just like before they were covered in chaos energy up to his shin but took the shape of what looked like a knight's boots, pointed tip and everything. Natsu was still confused about three things one being what the hell this was, two was the energy solid or not and three could he change it to solid and then back to intangible? He'd have to figure it out later as E.N.D spoke up [That was….odd. What the hell is that?] he asked.

Natsu stared at his hands as held them out in front of him. "I don't actually kno-" Natsu grunted in the middle of his sentence as a sharp pain went through his head, he then widened his eyes as information flowed through his mind. "No way." He muttered. [What? Did you find out what it is?] Natsu nodded his head. "Yeah." He clenched his fists as he looked up again. "It's a True Dragon Slayer Secret Art." He started walking. "Chaos Form: Reaper." The chaos energy then dispersed and vanished into thin air as Natsu continued to walk.


	6. 06 Guardian of Apex

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _ **Attack"**_

[E.N.D speaking]

A few hours had passed since Natsu had decimated the Alpha Rock Dragon and his pack. Natsu had been fortunate enough to not run into anymore large packs and was even able to find a source of food that wasn't so bad. He was currently walking through a much more dense part of the jungle than he had been in and was casually munching on a piece of purple spotted blue fruit with yellow flesh. His sharp canines sunk in and fresh fruit juice oozed out and into his mouth. His little feet continued marching onwards in a one-two rhythm. Even though it could be said that Natsu had just recently escaped from a life and death situation he wasn't exhausted or bothered in the least. In fact Natsu only felt an overwhelming sense of curiosity and adventure within himself. However he didn't dare to pursue these feelings, there were countless unknown dangers lurking about and despite his carefree posture Natsu's forehead was covered in sweat. The sweat that had been worked up was not due to him being afraid but instead was caused by Natsu heightening his senses to the utmost limit. Everything living thing within fifteen kilometres, whether they were conscious of it or not, was silently being watched in detail by Natsu he even had a faint idea of what their heartbeat and rhythm of breathing was like. Doing this was undoubtedly taxing on Natsu and his strength was slowly depleting. [Found anything yet?] E.N.D spoke up at this point. Natsu was glad that E.N.D was with him. He might be in some hell hole but at least he had company. 'Not yet but I get the feeling I'll come across something soon.' Natsu thought back as he took another bite from the fruit in his hand. [You better hope that you do, night's coming soon and considering this place is crawling with dragons, I doubt you want to find out what the real predators are here.] E.N.D did have a point. Night time was usually when predators awoke back on Ishgar but this was Apex. The home of the dragons, what single beast is more powerful than a dragon? E.N.D was right, he didn't want to know. Natsu quickened his pace as much as he could, easing into a light jog. Although to a light jog would have most normal people having to sprint just to catch up to him. It was only due to the tortuous training Acnologia put him through that he was able to achieve such a feat. 'Hey E.N.D.' Natsu started, gaining the demon's attention. [What is it?] E.N.D replied, Natsu continued. 'Before when you told me "I didn't want to know what the real predators" were here, you sounded like you had a vague idea of what they were. Care to elaborate?' E.N.D did not reply for a few moments and then he spoke again. [I don't know what it is for certain, but there's something here that has me on edge.] This time Natsu stayed silent, other than the furrowing of his brows nothing else changed on Natsu's face. He continued jogging a few metres before something he ran past caught his attention. He quickly slammed his door into the ground, causing an indent on the ground, he came to a stop, turned on his heel and headed back slowly. He turned his head and smiled, because he had finally found that which he had been searching for, shelter. Not a moment too soon as well, looking up Natsu noticed that,through the leaves of the jungle trees, the clouds were painted a bright orange.

'Well it looks like we won't have to find out after all.' Natsu stated as he made his way over to his objective. It was a small mound that had been slightly hollowed out but still retained its natural look with jungle foliage covering the top of it and it's insides mainly comprising of dirt. Natsu crouched down and entered, when he lay down there was fortunately enough space for him to fit. It wasn't one of the comfiest of places he had slept in but he didn't care he'd slept in worse places before. Hell he was just grateful he actually got to sleep on his own accord for once. As Natsu laid down in the dirt he began to think. Tomorrow he'd definitely have to find a reliable source of food, if he could find something within a reasonable distance of the mound he'd be thrilled, but he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. The second thing he thought about was more of a reflection. Natsu thought about his battle with the pack. Back then had he known he wouldn't be running into anything else afterwards Natsu would have definitely fought against without using _**Chaos Drive**_. Because he activated it he was able to easily deal with the situation but it did consume at least over a quarter of his magical supply despite it being active for less than a minute. Losing magic power wasn't that big of a deal to Natsu due to how fast he could replenish it however it definitely wouldn't hurt if he could maintain the _**Chaos Drive**_ for a longer period of time, it certainly wouldn't do any harm. Natsu did take into account that he hadn't fully matured yet making his magical container smaller than what it should be, but in the end he still decided that he'd work on it starting tomorrow. The last thing on his mind was the new ability he had unlocked. _**True Dragon Slaying Secret Arts**_. It was the first he'd heard of it and wondered why Acnologia never mentioned it to him. It sure seemed like something important and the power he wielded was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Not to mention the fact that it allowed him to become intangible. Though he didn't really know how much magic power it consumed as it had disappeared before he could grasp how much he had lost. His magic regeneration didn't help with that either. Natsu sighed. "Well looks like I'll have one more thing to work on." He muttered. "What a pain in the ass." Sighing one more time he shut his eyes and let sleep claim him. The sounds of insects buzzing and the whistling of the wind relaxed him and soon enough he had drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Natsu awoke approximately ten hours later. The sun had already begun to climb up into the sky when Natsu's eyes fluttered open. He groaned and began to stretch, only to have his feet hit the insides of the mound halting their advance. Natsu glanced down in annoyance, taking note of the lack of space, he huffed and then rolled out. Once in open space Natsu stretched his small body and let out yawn. His body now awake Natsu sat upright and immediately extended his senses, once again everything within fifteen kilometres was made crystal clear to Natsu. Every leaf, every blade of grass, every drop of water, nothing escaped. Natsu searched his surroundings and almost immediately he found something of great interest. Around ten kilometres east of where Natsu sat was a very large river. In fact calling it very large didn't even do it justice, Natsu had located this river yesterday but since he had other, more pressing matters he decided to leave it alone. The river had to be at least five kilometres wide because from where Natsu was, the river was so wide he didn't even know what type of terrain was on the over side. Regardless of its size, what interested Natsu was that there was something in the currents that was directly opposing them. Something was swimming up stream, actually there were a whole group of them. It was only because of his enhanced senses that he could identify this. 'Looks like we've got our next destination.' Natsu declared. [So it would seem.] E.N.D agreed. Natsu stood up and brushed the dirt of his hands onto his pants. He frowned when he saw the scales through the tears on his shirt's sleeves. He reached up and touched his hand to his jaw. It now had a leathery feel to it and Natsu could feel the familiar toughness of scales on it. His fingers traced his jawline, the left side didn't have any solid scales on it yet but then again the left side was always one step behind for some reason. His fingers slipped off his jaw and onto his neck and sure enough he felt the same leathery texture again. He sighed as his fingers dropped to his side. Deciding to forget about it, he grinned as he thought about the events today could bring and began to head off. He walked at a leisurely pace, every now and then his eyes would scan his surroundings as he looked for any signs of the blue fruit. He'd eaten the last one yesterday so he didn't have any food on him at the moment. Hopefully he was right about this river. If he was he wouldn't have to worry about food for a long time. A couple hours passed and Natsu finally arrived at the river. It was surprisingly calm and when he got there Natsu instantly realized just how big this thing was. It was a deep blue but despite its size it's currents were relatively calm. He could barely just make out the peaks of a few mountains off in the distance. "Holy crap." Natsu muttered. He stood there stunned for a few minutes before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "Right, let's not forget why we came here, Natsu." He spoke to himself before taking a step into the river. He focused his senses and immediately he could make out the silhouettes of an abundant amount of fish. Natsu focused even more, he calmed his breathing and slowed his heartbeat to the point where it was as if it had completely vanished. Natsu slowly waded through the water. His very being had been camouflaged. He inched closer and closer and then both of his arms simultaneously lashed out. His hands became claws and their digits sunk into the flesh of two bodies of fish. He retracted his arms and out of the water came two large fish both half the size of his body. Natsu didn't know what kind of fish they were and quite frankly he didn't care. He sniffed them and confirmed that they weren't poisonous before biting a chunk out of the one in his right hand. He didn't know how to cook so he just settled for raw. [Woah, that's quite a catch you've got there.] E.N.D praised. 'Yeah no kidding.' Natsu replied back smugly as he continued to chew, the sound of bones cracking coming with each movement of his jaw.

When he reached the shore line Natsu sat down and laid the second fish in his lap. He held the other fish horizontally as he begun to dig into it. He ate peacefully enjoying the taste of the fish. Within minutes the fish had been devoured bone and all. Just as he was about to begin eating a loud, powerful voice boomed out. "Who was it?! Who dares to steal what is mine!?" It shouted. The voice was filled with anger and hatred and it seemed to come from the depths of the river. It was so powerful that it caused waves to erupt from the source. These waves originated from the centre of the river and by the time they reached Natsu they were over twenty metres tall. Seeing the waves Natsu's face darkened not out of fear but instead it was annoyance. He begrudgingly allowed his body to stand, the fish fell into the sand and landed near his feet. Natsu lowered his knees and his right fist reared back. Hen the wave came within range Natsu took one step forward and planted it firmly onto the ground. His body leaned forward with his fist following. Natsu's body stopped but the fist carried on as Natsu threw it into the wave. The instant the fist made contact with the wave it burst apart leaving Natsu completely unharmed. The force of the wave carried on throughout the entire wave destroying it completely. Suddenly the water started to shake and in the centre of the river burst out a silver dragonic shaped head with deep blue eyes. It had a turquoise colored fin running from the top of its head, down its long neck and into the water. Soon after two more identical heads burst out, a Hydra had appeared. "Was it you who stole from me, human!?" The first head shouted as the other two stared at Natsu who said nothing. "I asked you a question boy!" It bellowed before an ear-piercing roar erupted from the three heads. The water was disrupted but Natsu seemed to be unaffected. At this moment Natsu's magic energy spiked, a blackish blue magic circle appeared beneath him and his hair lifted slightly. A ring of magic energy pulsed up and outwards as Natsu entered the _**Chaos Drive.**_ Seeing this the Hydra reared it's heads back. "Dragon slaying magic?! And it's of the chaos typing no less." The Hydra sounded surprised. "This kid….must be eliminated!" Making its decision the three heads opened their mouths as magic energy began to gather. The three head poured the magic together and released it. The magic fired off in the form of a massive torrent of water. Natsu opened his palm as he gathered magic energy. Shortly after a small black orb with a blue out line appeared. It flashed and then morphed into a black colored trident. " _ **Chaos Dragon's."**_ Natsu began before positioning himself in a throwing stance. " _ **Soaring Trident!"**_ Natsu launched the trident at the torrent of water and the two attacks met. There was no clash as Natsu's trident tore right through the water and proceeded towards the Hydra. "Impossible!" Was all the Hydra said before the trident made contact with one of it's heads.

It pierced straight into its skull as the other two heads roared out in pain. The trident seemed like it was about to pierce straight through but before it could Natsu whispered one thing under his breath as he watched his trident soar through the sky. "Boom." The trident exploded and chunks of the Hydra's flesh flew everywhere as it's neck sunk back into the ocean. Natsu breathed out then checked how much magic energy he had left. He'd lost about a quarter of it already. Without having to think about it Natsu sat down cross-legged and began to draw in the magic energy around him. As he recovered his lost magic energy back out at the ocean the Hydra was roaring in pain and anger. "Arghh! You fool!, Even if I have to die today I swear on my honor as one of the twelve guardians of Apex I, Thrak, shall exterminate you!" Just as he finished speaking the neck that had fallen into the water rose back up, it's head regenerated and with it another neck emerged roaring as it prepared for battle. Natsu too rose up but not with a roar but a laugh. "Hahaha! To think I'd find the perfect training partner _and_ a source of food in the same day." Natsu raised his hand and taunted with a "come hither" gesture. "Come at me however you want! Natsu Dragneel challenges you!"

* * *

A/N Alright so Chapter 6 is done! Sorry for those of you who have been waiting for this but I have good news. I've decided to focus solely on this fanfiction before moving on to the others so you can expect more chapters soon!

Shout out to Aoutre for being the first to review this story. I hope everyone else leaves their opinion on this story.

That's all, see you next chapter!


	7. 07 The Guardian VS The Slayer!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _ **Attack/Transformations."**_

[E.N.D speaking]

Natsu punched his fist together, his blackish blue magic circle appeared above where his fists collided. When he separated his fists they were wrapped in chaos energy that pulsated and sparked. "I'm ready when you are!" Natsu shouted before a grin appeared on his face. "What impudence!" Thrak responded.

His four heads began to gather magic into their mouths. "Die!" Thrak yelled out as each of the heads released the magic into four separate jets of water, from where he was standing Natsu could tell only one of them was aimed at where he was, the rest were aimed at places Thrak assumed he'd move to.

Natsu eyed the movement of the jets of water, he calculated their trajectories and immediately found a place where he could go, up! Seeing this Natsu jumped as high as he could just before the water jets hit the ground. Thrak quickly readjusted his aim and the jets were once again targeting Natsu who snickered.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He declared. His magic energy gathered inside him before he pushed it out causing a giant dome of chaos magic to be forced outwards. It collided with the jets of water destroying them completely. "What!?" Thrak exclaimed as he was taken aback by this turn of events. It was then that he noticed the dome of chaos being sucked back in. "That's-!" Thrak started but was interrupted by Natsu.

The magic energy released by Natsu had now been gathered into his mouth waiting to be released. " _ **Chaos Dragon's!..."**_ Natsu took a massive breath in, leaning his head back as he did. " _ **ROOOAAAAR!"**_ Natsu's head came back up as he released the magic energy. A massive version of his blackish blue magic circle appeared and it was even bigger than him!

The beam that was by no means less impressive, it was the height of Natsu when he normally stood up and almost three times as wide as when he lay down. It also traveled incredibly fast, in the space of one breath it was mere inches away from Thrak.

It collided with the silver Hydra and two heads were instantly torn apart. Natsu let his body fall down to the sand as he quickly checked his magic container, he was panting heavily. 'Damn! I used too much magic power in that attack. _**Chaos Drive**_ really makes it hard to gauge how much magic I consume. I'll have to get used to it and fast!' Natsu thought as Thrak let out a menacing roar, his two long silver necks sinking into the ocean. "Gryyyaaah! I've had it with you! You've forced my hand you maggot!"

Thrak declared as four new necks emerged from the depths. [This doesn't look good.] E.N.D stated. [I think you pissed him off.] Natsu frowned at his statement. 'I know, looks like he's going to be taking me seriously now.'

He replied, not missing the nod that came from E.N.D. [Stay on guard, who knows what he's gonna pull.] He warned. Natsu began to pull in magic energy but he didn't meditate this time. Instead his eyes hardened as he waited for the approaching attack. Meanwhile in the river, Thrak once again had his jaws wide open.

In total six silver mouths were all slowly gathering magic energy however this time was different. Instead of firing off the magical energy whenever he felt like it Thrak was instead condensing the magic energy he gathered. This resulted in a very large amount of silver colored magic power to gather, it was only at the early stages yet it was already causing the water to churn and waves to form, it was as if the water itself was trying to escape.

Seeing the water rush to the shore made Natsu much more alert. 'This doesn't look good. With the amount of magic I've got right now there's no way I can defend against that. What should I do?' Natsu's teeth gritted as he tried to think of a way out. 'Think dammit! Dodging is out of the question, It's too likely that he'll be able to change it's trajectory.

Damn it do I really have to take this? Wait a minute…...of course! How could I forget! It's risky but it might just work.' A confident look appeared on Natsu's face. 'Alright.' His mouth formed into a confident smile. "Let's do this!"

Natsu's magic power decreased and his floated back down softly as he exited the _**Chaos Drive.**_ Then with a determined look in his eyes he glared fiercely at Thrak. His body began to remember the feeling of killing off those rock dragons.

His magic circle appeared beneath him and a pillar of chaos energy erupted into the sky, engulfing Natsu completely. When it died down Natsu's body had donned the cloak, boots and gauntlets of chaos energy. "The _**True Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Silent Chaos, Reaper.**_ " Natsu said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Obviously Thrak had heard him and he hesitated a little bit. Never before had he seen something like this. It wasn't just the change in his appearance or his magic power that startled him, it was the change in aura this Natsu emitted. Before it was one that was fairly childish and carefree but held a domineering amount of strength.

Yet Thrak didn't even bother about the amount of strength Natsu's aura carried it was nothing compared to his, even when Natsu had removed three of his heads he still thought like that. But at this very moment it seemed like Thrak's world had been flipped upside down.

At this very moment the little boy that he had not regarded in the slightest had firmly etched a sliver of fear into his heart.

All because of how much his aura had changed, it was filled with hatred that was ice cold, anger that would only be quelled with violence and was laced with a hint of killing intent, these three factors may not have seemed like much but the amount of them was unbelievably abundant. Thrak wasn't the only one who noticed the change, E.N.D noticed it too.

[A technique that takes the hosts negative emotions and uses them as a weapon? Not bad, not bad at all!] E.N.D coldly chuckled. [Furthermore it seems the more the technique is used the greater the magicians negative emotions increase.] An impressed smirk appeared on E.N.D's features. [This is truly interesting. Natsu, what other surprises will you let me see?]. At this point Thrak had finished charging his attack.

"You are a danger to all dragon's in this land. As such I shall eliminate you with all my might!" As he spoke the six heads were all closing their jaws and the silver magic energy he had gathered suddenly vanished causing the water to stop churning. As the main head closed it's jaw the head all then stretched their long necks until their heads hovered just above the water. " _ **Hydra's fury!"**_

As Thrak announced his attack all six heads opened their jaws and the magic energy burst forth. Six bright beams of silver magic energy tore through the air and made the water diverge slightly. The beams materialised into one and they formed a single beam with a sleek dragon head on the end.

The dragon head roared as it raced towards Natsu's position however Natsu did not move a single inch. "It's no use." Natsu said coldly. Suddenly the chaos energy from his gauntlets and boots spread rapidly. Within seconds every inch of Natsu's body was covered in chaos energy with the silver dragon head closing in.

When it reached the shore line the dragon head shot upwards. It roared once before descending upon Natsu, drawing a massive arc of silver light in the sky before it crashed into the black silhouette that was Natsu. *Boom.* A loud explosion sounded out and trees near the shore were immediately uprooted despite their size and density, the force of the attack was just too much and they were sent into the air.

A large cloud of sand had been formed, it was so large it even reached above the canopy of the trees. Thrak stared at the sand cloud as he waited for it to clear. Fortunately a gust of wind passed by, causing the cloud to drift away into the wind. As the cloud faded away it revealed a massive crater more than seventy five deep and fifteen metres wide. Seeing that there was no sign of the pink-haired brat Thrak visibly relaxed.

"It's over now. He has been slain and my duty has been fulfilled." His six long necks reared up and slowly began to submerge. However before even half of one of his necks could submerge into the depths they all came to an abrupt stop. "No. It can't be!" Thrak's twelve eyes slowly shifted back towards the shore and as he did his fears were confirmed.

Not too far from the crater was the upper half of Natsu Dragneel. His lower body was missing but not destroyed instead it was just taking a bit for it to come back. Natsu had used the intangibility effect of _**Reaper**_ but it didn't exactly work how he originally thought it would. True enough his body did enter some kind of intangible state but after being attacked by that large attack instead of it passing right through him his body had fully disappeared!

Actually instead of disappearing it'd be more accurate to say it dispersed which was the reason why his body wasn't complete at the moment. His body had dispersed into magic particles and although he didn't really understand the logic behind it at least he wasn't damaged in the slightest. "How…..how are you alive!"

Thrak shouted and from the tone of his voice he was beginning to fear. By all means he had the right to be afraid. _**Hydra's fury**_ was Thrak's absolute strongest attack. Even though his opponent had indeed been hit by the attack he wasn't even phased by it in the slightest. Not physically or mentally. 'What kind of existence am I?! I'm one of the Guardians of Apex! My strength may not be the greatest but to think that this child wasn't even phased!'

These were the type of thoughts that floated in the brain of Thrak. It was at this point that Natsu's lower body had been fully restored. His cold eyes locked onto Thrak and a fresh amount of his deathly aura rushed forth. It penetrated into Thrak's very soul and caused him to freeze in place. Natsu did not waste any time at all. With a single thought the chaos energy that was draping down to his calves stiffened.

It then split in two and it sharply formed into a pair of draconic looking wings. [He's changing the shape of the magic? To do that he'd need to control the magic particles themselves] E.N.D whispered in shock. Natsu's black and blue wings flapped once and his body flew forth like an arrow. Thrak had recovered a few moments later and seeing Natsu coming at him at such high speeds he immediately lashed out sending jets of water flying at him.

Natsu's expression didn't change as he kept flying forward he did however open his mouth to speak. "Thrak, you were a useful tool but I no longer need your assistance so accept your fate and die." As he spoke Natsu weaved around the jets of water nimbly. Despite it being his first time flying his pair of wings felt like they had been a part of him since he was born. As such Natsu found it relatively easy to control them, either that or he was a natural flyer.

Thrak saw that he was coming closer and closer to death. But what could he do? The little brat was already such a small target but now he was so agile and became a much harder target to hit. In a fit of rage Thrak stopped firing jets of water at Natsu and lashed out at Natsu with his many jaws wide open. The first one that came was the one furthest to Natsu's left and came right at the respective flank.

The second one came from down below as it also aimed at his left side, it was the second from Natsu's left. The third came from the third to the left and it came at down from above. The fourth and fifth did the same as the first and second but from the right and the sixth prepared a magic attack Naturally only on of Thrak's heads could easily fit five Natsu's inside but Thrak didn't want to take that chance and attacked him with everything he had.

Seeing the incoming attacks Natsu was completely calm. His right leg spun and his chaos colored knight boots connected with the first head's lower jaw, his explosive physical power on full display as the head was knocked away.

Being in the air Natsu twisted his body, leading his left foot right onto the top jaw of the second head however he didn't just kick the head away but instead pushed off it and twisted his body again sending a spinning back-hand into the third heads lower jaw with his left chaos cloaked hand. He then flipped down and delivered a double heel kick to the fourth head and then leapt of it towards the fifth head and delivered a flying kick right on it's snout.

He quickly turned to the sixth head and with a beat of his wings he flew at it before delivering a powerful punch to its neck. The punch was so hard it caused the sixth head to bend over. It's magic attack slipped from its mouth and into the water. The only signal Natsu got that showed it hit the bottom was the slight vibration on the waters surface and afterwards all six heads fell down into the water.

Natsu looked coldly at the pitiful creature that lay before him. The poor excuse of an attack was over within three breaths of time. However the Natsu right now was not in the least bit merciful and he went down to one of the six heads.

He wasn't worried about an attack he could just beat them down again. As he neared one of the heads he stuck he made his hands intangible and let his fingers slip into the beasts head. His plan was to release chaos energy into Thrak directly.

The foreign magic would battle with the local magic however the chaos energy was filled with destructive power and Natsu was more than confident that doing this would definitely kill the Hydra off for sure.

Before he could however a loud roar caught his attention. He looked up and saw that the sky had turned orange. Seeing this Natsu's brows furrowed together and then another roar resounded out, this one was notably different than the first. "My dear friend, we have sensed your disturbance and have come to your aid!"

Natsu looked up and saw two massive dragons descending through the clouds. The first dragon was definitely a fire dragon as his body was completely made out of fire, only a few things could be made out underneath his flames it was mainly his skull and claws.

The other dragon looked like it wore dark grey armor on it and had odd ancient patterns on it. It's body was mainly varying shades of grey. "Atlas Flame and Mother Glare have come to your side!"

* * *

 **A/N : Aaaaand there we have it folks! Chapter seven is complete I told you you'd be seeing me again. So anyways if you can't tell the next chapter will be Natsu vs Atlas Flame, Mother Glare and Thrak! Too much for a ten year old you say? Maybe, maybe not but if you want to find out make sure you stay tuned for the next chapter! I will try to have it up in a week! Oh and no Natsu won't be fighting all twelve guardians!**

If you enjoyed this chapter leave a review please! I would like to hear your guys opinions on the story and overall impression.

If you didn't enjoy this chapter leave a review please! I would like to know why you're being slaty about my story!

:)

See you in the next Chapter!

Yours Sincerely

The Starless Knight.


	8. 08 Reaper's Strength

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _ **Attacks/Transformation"**_

[E.N.D speaking]

Atlas Flame and Mother Glare were both massive creatures and Natsu truly looked like an ant when compared to them. The fire dragon's flames had tinted the sky a blazing orange but it's companion was in no way inferior.

It could be said that the two were opposites in comparing strength with Atlas Flame exerting his strength outwards and Mother Glare keeping his strength concealed giving his very being a mysterious feel to it. The two dragons continued to descend downwards, steam began to rise due to the sheer heat of the fire of Atlas Flame.

Natsu removed his fingers from Thrak's neck, the silver Hydra no longer being deemed a threat Natsu beat his draconic wings and moved to intercept the two dragon's. Atlas Flame took point leading the charge against the one who had injured his comrade. "So it was you who put Thrak in such a state? Then come. I swear you shall suffer ten times more!"

Atlas Flame declared his right claw raised as the distance between him and the pink-haired slayer drew closer and closer. Natsu was silent but his right arm moved backwards and his right hand clenched into a fist.

The two powerhouses closed in on each other and soon they collided and as chaos met fire a large shockwave was produced. The two both struggled to overpower each other, but it didn't last long as Natsu was evidently pushed back and his body helplessly fell down into the ocean.

[Hmm….this is odd. It shouldn't have been that easy to push Natsu back like that. Is his strength that much greater than that Hydra?] E.N.D thought to himself. [I'll have to observe some more. Things could get dangerous.]

As he finished his thoughts E.N.D focused more on Natsu's condition rather than the battle itself. At this moment Natsu burst forth from the river leaving a trail of water underneath him. After emerging from the water Natsu seemed even angrier and he glared at the fire dragon in front of him.

There was a single moment of silence before Natsu charged in once more, this time he seemed determined to swat Atlas Flame from the sky. As Natsu approached he noticed that Atlas Flame wasn't moving to intercept. Instead he just hovered in place and waited.

Then out of nowhere a bright aqua colored beam shot out and headed straight for Natsu. The attack hit Natsu and his body was engulfed by it, the attack carried on and plunged straight into the water. "Hmph! How pathetic, did you really drag me all the way out here just to deal with some runt?" Mother Glare scoffed.

At this moment Thrak - who had been knocked unconscious - awoke as it felt the disturbance in the water from Mother Glare's breath attack. His six heads slowly rose up and his eyes soon made out the figures of the two dragons.

"Atlas Flame? Mother Glare? What are you two doing here?" Thrak questioned. Mother Glare shortly replied. "We came here to help. But it turns out you were being beaten by a human brat. I destroyed him with one breath.

His body completely disappeared." He revealed but the reaction he got from Thrak was not the one he was expecting. "Disappeared? Oh no! Quickly brace yourselves that kid isn't dead!" Thrak at first was suspicious but soon he remembered what had happened to him and quickly warned the other two but he was too late.

"What are you talking abou- Oooof!" Mother Glare started but let out a low grunt as he felt a large force impact him in the side of his head.

Mother Glare slowly turned his head slightly and his eyes immediately widened because there floating harmlessly was the same pink-haired child from before.

The same one he thought he had killed not even a minute ago. "How can this be! He looks exactly the same!" Mother Glare stated however Atlas Flame could see this was very wrong. "No look again, his magic is leaking out."

Atlas Flame said calmly. Mother Glare and Thrak both looked at Natsu again and did find that something was wrong. Natsu's gauntlets and boots both had long tendrils of chaos energy rising up. The tendrils faded at the tip after reaching around one metre. "Thrak, this is important I need to know if this boy always looked like this." Atlas Flame asked urgently as turned to Thrak. The silver Hydra almost immediately replied.

"No, when we first battled he looked nothing like this." He answered. "Also this was his second change during our fight. From what I witnessed his first change caused his magic to destroy everything it touched."

Thrak was talking about Natsu's _**Chaos Drive**_ and the power he described caused both Atlas Flame to be shocked immensely. "Destroyed everything!? How can such a magic exist! You're not lying to me are you?" Atlas Flame accused but Thrak simply shook his heads showing how confident he was. "Absolutely not. How do you think I got these extra heads?"

Thrak replied. Atlas Flame looked at Natsu and immediately saw him in a new light, a much darker light that had to be extinguished. Mother Glare lived up to his name as he glared fiercely at Natsu. "And what about the way he is now. What abilities can he use when he's in this state?" Atlas Flame continued asking Thrak about Natsu, trying to get as much information as possible. "Well it seems that he is able to-" Thrak began to talk but suddenly stopped as he felt a cold presence from behind him.

He slowly turned his heads and spotted Natsu with a chaos cloaked arm plunged into the back of one of his necks. "I'll have you stop right there." Natsu said coldly. He reached out his other arm and tore a single silver scale off the neck. "Die." Was the last word Natsu said before he pumped chaos energy directly into Thrak. The silver Hydra soon felt a chill run throughout his insides.

Suddenly he felt an enormous pain from within his body. "Arrrgh!" Thrak let out a blood-curdling roar as the pain started to get worse and worse.

His six heads thrashed about, occasionally smacking down onto the water causing large splashes. Atlas Flame and Mother Glare looked on in shock at what was happening. They simply could not comprehend what was happening.

One moment Natsu had his arm in Thrak's neck and the next he was thrashing about. Of course being impaled would cause some pain but it definitely wouldn't cause a dragon to thrash about as Thrak was. "What's wrong Thrak?! What's happening." Atlas Flame hastily asked. The state Thrak was put into definitely made him nervous.

"My….my body AHHHHHH!" Thrak replied before letting out another scream. As he did blood began to burst out through his scales on all six of his necks. The water began to shift from it's brilliant blue into a radiant red. Mother Glare and Atlas Flame looked on in horror. Right in front of their eyes one of their lifelong comrades was dying but still their bodies did not move. There was simply too much happening at too fast a rate.

First, they found the same comrade that was dying in a half-dead state. Second, they found that it was merely a human child that had put him in that state. Thirdly, when they thought they had taken out the boy he just disappeared and then instantly reappeared perfectly fine. Lastly, they find themselves in this situation with their friend dying from something unknown to them and so brutally as well.

All this put together was just too much to take in at once. They could only watch as Thrak died before their eyes. The silver Hydra was experiencing pain like no other. Ever since he felt that cold chill in his body he had been in pain. His insides felt like they were eroding away, as if something was devouring their life. The pain only got worse and worse which Thrak made evident through his screams of agony and pain.

He could feel it, his end was coming and there was nothing to be done. More and more blood burst through his scales and it was beginning to grow more frequent at the same time. This is what sealed his fate. Even if Thrak could expel whatever it was that was inside him his injuries had grown too heavy and he would die from blood loss.

Thrak knew this, he knew he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even summon up the strength to fight back against the infection in his system as his previous fight had taken a bigger toll on him than he cared to admit. All he could do was scream. Scream in pain and defiance. But the reaper's blade was upon him. Thrak let out one last scream before all six of his necks exploded, the heads included.

All that was left was a shower of red rain. Natsu had watched the whole thing, his cold eyes never leaving the scene for more than a second.

Seeing Thrak be eliminated Natsu turned his attention back to the Atlas Flame, Mother Glare duo. The two dragons were just hovering there still trying to process what had happened. Natsu was no fool, this was a golden opportunity and he was going to reap the benefits.

Slowly, he ascended until he was floating far above the two beasts. He then slowly positioned himself above Mother Glare.

Natsu dispelled his wings and instead had the energy snake down his arms and form two blades of chaos energy in his hands. With his wings no longer supporting himself he dropped down. Natsu began to pick up speed as he fell, his hair flailing about uncontrollably he positioned the two blades in front of himself.

Mother Glare didn't notice Natsu coming down until the very last second. Natsu landed on his back with a *crash*. His two blades pierced into Mother Glare's scales and sunk into his flesh. "Arrgh!" Roared Mother Glare as he felt the weapons stab into him. His roar snapped Atlas Flame from his thoughts and he immediately turned his attention towards the gray dragon. As soon as he did he witnessed Natsu crouched down on Mother Glare's back, his two blades of chaos almost disappearing into his partner's body.

Natsu rotated his right wrist clockwise and his left wrist anti-Clockwise making the blades turn in response. Natsu breathed out before twisting the blades back to their original position. As he did this two black beams shot out from Mother Glare's chest. Though the beams weren't comparable to the dragon's massive body the damage they did was still barely visible.

The two black and blue beams faded away and when they did they revealed two small slits on Mother Glare's chest, both of which had bright red blood dripping from them. Mother Glare roared in anger causing the water below to ripple. The grey dragon turned its massive head and looked Natsu dead in the eye.

In response Natsu slowly stood up and withdrew his weapons. "You'll pay for that you brat!" Yelled Mother Glare as he rotated his body and threw him off by rolling in the air. In an instant Natsu recalled his weapons and his draconic looking wings returned. Natsu flew a safe distance away as Mother Glare straightened himself out.

The enraged dragon wasted no time and charged right at Natsu who copied his action. Mother glare charged head-on making a beeline straight for Natsu. Seeing the attack Natsu flapped his wings and shot up above the dragon before the dragon could make contact.

Natsu cupped his hands together, raised them above his and then brought them down on Mother Glare's head.

The attack had enough force behind it that Mother Glare's head was knocked down making and the rest of his body followed. Seeing that a battle had commenced Atlas Flame quickly went to join his fellow dragon in battle.

He opened his maw and a large stream of flame flowed out. Natsu saw the flames coming and opened his mouth, a beam of chaos energy shot out to meet the flames. Chaos and flame battled for dominance but Natsu was slowly losing ground.

Cracks were starting to form on his transformation. The two attacks eventually exploded in mid-air but Natsu was visibly growing tired. His body was slightly limp and dangling as if he didn't have enough strength to support himself. But the dragons wouldn't allow him to rest. Mother Glare raised it's head and opened his jaw.

He lunged at him and Natsu almost got away but his leg got caught. Tens of teeth sunk into his leg and he grunted in pain. [This, seems familiar.] Thought E.N.D as he reminisced in his battle with Acnologia. Natsu ignored the demon's comments. His draconic wings disappeared into his back and the chaos energy pooled into his hands.

The extra energy put a slight strain on the gauntlets and more cracks appeared. After the chaos energy had gathered he slammed his palms onto the dragon's snout and the grip on his leg loosened. Immediately his wings formed and he flew away. Not a second after Natsu put his hands in front of his chest, one with palms facing up the other facing down with them being perfectly above each other. " _ **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts:"**_ A ball of chaos energy formed and began to grow larger. " _ **Starless Night."**_ Natsu spun his arms and the ball of chaos energy fired off in a large beam. " _ **Corruption Burst!"**_

The attack hit Mother Glare sending him flying and damaging at the same time. Natsu turned to look at Atlas Flame who was preparing his own attack. A large fireball floated in front of him and was growing in size.

Natsu glared at him but suddenly felt his body weaken. The cracks on his transformation spread quickly and in a flash of black light they disappeared. Losing his wings Natsu's body started to descend. "Hmph. This is what happens when you fight dragons boy! Now…..die!" Declared Atlas Flame as he launched his attack. Natsu didn't even look at the attack as it approached, his body was too tired to even make an attempt to guard against the attack.

But just before it hit Natsu's body was surrounded by red flames that shielded him from the attack. At the same time the red flames appeared Natsu stopped falling. Atlas Flame caught a glimpse of the red flame before his attack exploded and caused a cloud of dust to block his view. "What….what in the world was that?" He asked himself.

His curiosity caused him to wait until the large dust cloud passed. Suddenly a pillar of red flame shot up into the sky and the dust cloud was blown away. "This…..this feeling. No! It can't be how did one of them end up herel?" Thought Atlas Flame as the flame pillar died down. It revealed a black haired youth who looked around 17. He was somewhere around 5"10 and had short black hair with wild spikes.

His most prominent features were the pair of thick horns on his head that pointed skyward and his leathery jet black wings protruding from his back. The youth's eyes were closed as he just floated there. "Who are you!" Atlas Flame shouted to the youth. "I….am E.N.D." Spoke the youth as his eyes slowly opened revealing a pair of angry blood red orbs. "And I'm going to end you."

* * *

 **Alright! Chapter 8 is all finished. Told you I'd see you in a week right? Hahahaha. Anyways this chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I don't know why but action just seems to be one of the harder things to write I actually didn't know how to end it but then I remembered E.N.D hasn't really done much in this story so I figured he'd save the day. Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed reading!**

See you in the next update! Which will hopefully be in a week but we'll see. Hope you're looking forward to seem E.N.D action!


	9. 09 The Battle Comes To An END!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _ **Attacks/Transformation"**_

[E.N.D speaking] (In Natsu's head)

E.N.D wasted no time, he immediately charged at Atlas Flame. His tattoo covered right arm cocked back and his four claws clenched into a fist. Atlas Flame waited for E.N.D to arrive. The distance between the two started to become smaller and smaller.

When E.N.D was close enough Atlas Flame swiped a flaming claw at E.N.D's form. E.N.D saw the attack coming and sent his fist flying into the dragon's claw in a hook motion. A shockwave erupted from the contact point of the attacks. The water beneath churned, the shoreline was disrupted and even the clouds shook.

The impact from the two blows shook the earth itself but there was an obvious winner. Atlas Flame's claw had been knocked away from the black-haired youth. "What!" Atlas Flame said in a shocked manner. E.N.D capitalized. He rushed forward and grabbed one of the dragon's flaming toes. Atlas Flame felt the action and immediately felt unsettled.

With a massive display of strength E.N.D lifted the flaming dragon over his head and in one swift motion threw the dragon into the river below. Atlas Flame rocketed into the water causing a massive amount of water to splash upwards. E.N.D floated above, waiting. Natsu's black scale pattern scarf flapped about in the wind as it clung onto the powerful demon.

Seconds later an earth shaking roar sounded out, Mother Glare had returned and at the same time Atlas Flame burst out from the water. Mother Glare shot a bright aqua colored beam at the demon as Atlas Flame attacked from beneath him. E.N.D cast a glance at the two before disappearing. This caused Atlas Flame to miss and as a result Mother Glare's breath attack hit the flame dragon instead of E.N.D.

Fortunately for them the attack harmlessly passed through Atlas Flame causing him no harm. The two dragons looked around for their common enemy but couldn't find him anywhere. Almost as if he could sense his enemies distress E.N.D suddenly reappeared right in front of Mother Glare.

The dragon was dumbfounded for a split second but his slight hesitation would become his undoing. With speeds impossible to see with the naked eye E.N.D's left foot exploded with red flames and was sent flying into Mother Glare's chin knocking it upward. All Atlas Flame saw was flash of red light and then his partner's chin getting knocked up.

'What speed!' Atlas Flame couldn't help but have these words pass through his mind. E.N.D followed up his attack, he flew just above Mother Glare's raised head and extended his left hand onto the top of his snout.

He cocked his right hand back and it was set ablaze in a blood red flame. The flaming fist slammed down onto Mother Glare's head and a sound resembling thunder sounded out.

In an instant another punch landed on Mother Glare's head followed by another and another. Not a single second was spared between the punches and when each one was delivered there would be a numerous amount of lingering flames that would float in the wind and eventually disappear.

The continuous blows were all filled to the brim with strength resulting in the dragon slowly descending from the sky as his head was repeatedly battered.

Waves of heat rolled away from the one-sided beating as Atlas Flame began to make his way towards his comrade.

But he soon found that just getting there would prove to be difficult. The waves of heat being produced were actually pushing against the massive flame dragon and they even had enough force behind them to push him back! Atlas Flame was secretly astonished by this but he was far more afraid.

If the force of the fist was enough to hold him at bay then how much damage were they doing to Mother Glare?! Just thinking about it was enough to send chills down the fire dragon's spine as such he began to advance with much more haste, or at least he tried to.

"Mother Glare you must break free! If you don't you will die!" Atlas Flame shouted urgently. Indeed his friend was in grave danger and when Mother Glare didn't respond Atlas Flame grew even more worried. Unbeknownst to the fire dragon the damage had already surpassed his expectations.

It had only been ten seconds at most yet E.N.D's fists was ruthless. In under ten seconds the scales in the area the fists were hammering down on had already been broken through and could no longer be seen. All that remained was a bloodied dent in Mother Glare's head. Yet E.N.D didn't stop his fists continued their relentless assault.

As they did the dent on the grey dragon's head became more and more prominent. Atlas Flame slowly closed in but the closer he got the harder it was to move. E.N.D was only ten metres away at most but the time it took him to close the distance this much was too long.

Atlas Flame could only look on as the youth took the life of one of his lifelong friends. Twenty seconds passed, there was no break in during these times and Mother Glare's limp tail was already half submerged in water. From E.N.D's point of view the dent had turned into a bloody mess.

Traces of Mother Glare's skull could be seen but only in small amounts. As such the dragon's brain was now fully exposed and E.N.D decided to finish things off.

He raised his right hand up, higher than he ever did before and his fist combusted into red flames. Atlas Flame thought that once the onslaught stopped he'd be able to make his move.

But he was wrong, the flames in E.N.D's hands produced a force that was either slightly less or just as strong as the force from before.

Atlas Flame had never felt more helpless before today. He watched as the red flames began to grow in size.

The heat they exuded was immense and caused steam to rise up from the water. The flames grew massive until the heat that they emitted gave off the illusion of standing on a sun. When they reached this point there was a brilliant flash of red that blinded Atlas Flame. When the light faded it revealed E.N.D with his fist still raised in the air but there was a change.

The once massive flames had been condensed greatly and they were only the size of his fist now. Even so the pressure the flames gave off was immense and the damage dealt by this blow could only be guessed. E.N.D bent his elbow and aimed his fist in the exact same spot he had hit multiple times before.

He then brought his fist down and it struck down with a thunderous boom. As it hit a large flame pillar shot downwards, completely engulfing Mother Glare's head. The flame pillar was so hot that any water it neared was evaporated instantly as a result the flame pillar caused a small disturbance in the water.

If Mother Glare was alive before this attack had brought an end to his life.

The once proud dragon had been thoroughly defeated in battle. As the flame pillar dissipated Mother Glare slowly descended. Both E.N.D and Atlas Flame watched as the mighty dragon fell, one looked on in grief, the other looked on emotionlessly.

There was a large splash as Mother Glare's corpse fell into the river and began to sink down into the abyss. Witnessing his comrades final moments had a large effect on Atlas Flame.

His heart ached and he was filled with regret. He couldn't do anything, even when he tried it still proved to be of no use.

Against this new threat they were powerless. Perhaps they could have done something if they were together but before they even knew what was happening this black-haired youth had jumped onto one of them and in less than a minute had dispatched of Mother Glare like he was nothing.

E.N.D floated in the air silently. His face held no expression, his black hair and the black scaly scarf fluttered about in the wind. The black and blue shirt found tightly to him but it had been stained by blood.

His light gray cargo shorts were the only piece of clothing that did not seem to be affected by his previous actions. Slowly, he looked over at Atlas Flame, his blood red eyes could pierce one's soul and shatter their spirits.

This is exactly what was happening to Atlas Flame as he locked eyes with E.N.D. 'This can't be.' Atlas Flame thought to himself. "How…...How did one of your kind end up here?!" The flame dragon shouted his question at E.N.D.

In response to the flame dragon's suddenly outburst E.N.D slowly turned his body around and faced Atlas Flame.

"I don't need to answer you." E.N.D replied in a cold voice. He then slowly raised his hand up and pointed at Atlas Flame. "You're friend is dead and you're next." Spoke E.N.D. When these words entered the ears of Atlas Flame a cold chill ran down his spine. Immediately Atlas Flame turned around and began to fly away.

'He's too powerful! I…I have to gather the others!' Thought Atlas Flame as he retreated away, but not a second later Atlas Flame felt his two hind legs and tail be wrapped around by something and his body came to a sudden stop.

Atlas Flame's head turned around as he investigated what had stopped his movement. He was not prepared for what he saw. On each of the limbs that had been bound were chains that had been made out of red flames.

And these chains all lead back to E.N.D there was one connected to his left hand and the other two were connected to his right. Atlas Flame watched the black-haired youth smirk at him. "So, even a dragon becomes a dog before a demon, you really think I'd let you run away with your tail between your legs?" E.N.D pulled on the chains and Atlas Flame lurched forward.

'Ngh, what strength' Atlas Flame secretly praised before turning and flapping his firey wings, trying to propel himself in the other direction. E.N.D pulled once again, this time he pulled much harder resulting in the fire dragon coming even closer than before.

Atlas Flame began to beat his wings faster and faster, he clawed the air with his massive claws as if he was trying to pull himself away. E.N.D pulled a third time and the distance between the two was cut in half. "Hey what's wrong oh mighty dragon? Are you feeling sick?" E.N.D mocked the Atlas Flame in a taunting manner. In response Atlas Flame turned his head and shouted. "Can it!" E.N.D laughed. "Time to end this game of tug-o-war." Stated E.N.D as he pulled once more and the tip of Atlas Flame's tail came within E.N.D's reach.

Without missing a beat E.N.D put out the flames in his left hand and grabbed the tail, he did the same with his right hand soon after. Atlas Flame's expression turned gloomy as he felt his tail be grasped by two small sets of hands.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was much less a dragon. E.N.D chuckled darkly as he held the flaming tail in his hands. "There's no escape now, what will you do now?" E.N.D's chuckle slowly built up into an insane laughter. "Will you try to run?! Or...don't tell me you'll fight? Hahahaha!."

As E.N.D continued to laugh Atlas Flame began to grow angry. "Quiet! Haaaaahahh!" Atlas Flame's anger eventually exploded and with a shout he began to swing his tail around. E.N.D continued to laugh as his body was thrown about.

"I see! So you choose to fight. That's what I expect from a real dragon!" E.N.D's became excited as he began to fight back. E.N.D tightened his grip on the tail and twisted his hips. Atlas Flame suddenly felt his body lurch sideways and then he began to spin. E.N.D was spinning him around in the air!

Slowly the two began to spin faster and faster as E.N.D continued to spin Atlas Flame around. Soon it seemed like a ring of orange flame had formed in the sky as the speed E.N.D spun the massive dragon increased. Then, with a grunt E.N.D threw Atlas Flame up. The fire dragon's body was limp for a few seconds before he regained control.

Atlas Flame balanced himself out and built up a fireball the size of his head before he launched it at E.N.D. The fireball descend and E.N.D smirked. E.N.D took a long, deep breath in before looking straight at the fireball.

" _ **Flame Demon's Rage!"**_ E.N.D's mouth opened and a large amount of flames came forth. The flames spiraled causing the attack to take on the appearance of a tornado. The attack grew in size with each rotation and by the time it hit the fireball E.N.D's attack was already twice the size of it and it destroyed it effortlessly before continuing on towards the fire dragon.

Atlas Flame looked at the attack, his body was frozen in fear and soon he had been engulfed in the attack. When the flames dissipated there was nothing left.

E.N.D fled back towards the jungle when he saw the result of his attack, his facial expression held disappointment within it but it quickly reverted back to the normal emotionless state. Soon E.N.D returned to the mound that Natsu had found.

 **** **His body flashed with a light and he began to shrink. He slowly made his way inside and when he was done Natsu had taken his place. The young dragonslayer was sound asleep. [Well then I better think of a way to explain this to him.] Thought E.N.D as he returned to floating around in Natsu's mind.**

* * *

No proper author's note because I'm too lazy.


	10. 10 The Next Step!

A/N: NEW WRITING STYLE!

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[E.N.D speaking] (In Natsu's head)

" _ **Attack/Transformation"**_

E.N.D floated silently inside Natsu's mind. He was lying horizontally and his right hand had a small ball of red flames dancing in it. The Scarlet flame began to take the form of a small serpent. Once it was formed the serpent circled around E.N.D multiple times in a playful manner. This carried on for about a minute before finally E.N.D let out a bored yawn and clenched his fist, extinguishing the flame. [It should be about time now.] He thought as his body rotated clockwise until his body was upwards.

Back in the real world Natsu finally began to stir. His eyes scrunched up and his body began to stretch out. Unfortunately due to the size of the hollow mound he was residing in he didn't have enough room to complete the action. Natsu found this feeling uncomfortable and rolled out of the mound lazily. He surprisingly seemed like a normal kid, minus the torn up pieces of clothing and the black scales covering his body.

[Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us] E.N.D said in a teasing tone. Natsu replied with a grunt before rolled over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes.

"How long was I out?" Natsu asked. His body felt extremely lax as if it was incapable of making the slightest amounts of movement. Natsu concluded that this was because he had either been asleep for a long time or he was completely out of energy. But that was impossible, he'd specifically trained to keep his magic container supplied as such he would have easily recovered the lost energy a few hours.

[Four days and three nights. I'd say it's around noon at this moment.] E.N.D replied and at the same time confirmed Natsu's theory of having slept for a long time. Natsu sighed as he heard that, never before had he slept for so long and now the first time he did it felt like it had only lasted for a second.

"What a waste." Natsu uttered before letting out another yawn.

[Yeah I know what you mean.] E.N.D spoke with a chuckle

"Whatever, you're just jealous." Natsu joked and then sat up, stretched then lay back down again. He lay down in the grass gazing up at the canopies of the trees in the jungle. "What happened to that Hydra?" Natsu asked.

Hearing this E.N.D was silent for a bit before he asked Natsu a question. [You don't remember anything do you?] Natsu shook his head slightly and E.N.D sighed before going silent again. [I figured something like this would happen.]

"Something like what? What happened?" Natsu asked curiously.

[I'll tell you later. Anyways you killed him but not before two of his buddies showed up.] E.N.D began to retell what had happened three days ago to Natsu, including how he, as he put it, 'saved his ass.'

When E.N.D had finished explaining Natsu looked down at his apparel. "Wow the way you described you'd think i'd be a lot bloodier." Natsu joked.

[You were, but it looks like your body was given enough time to absorb it, you've got a few new scales appearing on both sides.] E.N.D revealed. Natsu raised his hands to his face and sure enough it was exactly as he said. There were signs of scales forming but they weren't complete.

Natsu let his hands down and sighed. "It might not be as potent as drinking the actual stuff but it's still pretty fast." The young dragonslayer chuckled to himself as he said that. "Anyways, can we get back to what we were talking about before? You said his buddies showed up but I can't remember anyone other than that Hydra."

This time it was E.N.D's turn to sigh. [I have a theory regarding that, because honestly it's the only thing that makes sense, you didn't take enough damage to get memory loss so this is what I think happened.]

E.N.D paused to see if Natsu was still listening. Natsu nodded indicating him to continue. [Remember that new technique you learnt about a week ago?] E.N.D asked as he tried to get Natsu to jog his memory. Natsu was silent for a bit before his eyes widened.

"The _**True Dragonslayer Secret Art.**_ " Natsu whispered as he tried to figure out what that had to do with the battle against the silver Hydra.

[Yeah well you activated it and by the looks of things it did more than just give you a power boost] E.N.D revealed making Natsu's eyes widen.

"Over than the power up and the intangibility effect what did anything else happen?" Natsu asked in a hurried voice.

[Relax I was getting to it, it's refreshing to see you still act like a normal kid.] E.N.D chuckled making Natsu pout a bit. [Anyways the ' _ **Reaper**_ ' as it's so called gave you the ability to morph your chaos energy, you turned it into a blade at one point and even wings.]

Natsu's eyes widened again, but this time in surprise. "Really? Woah, that sounds awesome." He said as a sparkle appeared in his onyx colored orbs.

E.N.D chuckled. [Yeah yeah now listen up this is where things get interesting. That technique is _very_ dangerous to use. Not just for your enemies either.] E.N.D revealed making Natsu furrow his brows in confusion. [Interested?] E.N.D asked. Natsu nodded. [Okay so first things first. That technique should not be used, well under the assumption you want to keep your sanity that is.]

"Keep my sanity? So using this technique….. will make me insane?" Natsu asked.

[In basic terms yes. That technique it feeds off your negative emotions and amplifies it. Sooner or later you'd end up insane.] E.N.D stated as he watched Natsu's expression change to one of deep thought. The demon king sighed. [You won't even know how it happened either. It seems like you lose your memories every time you use it a part from the first time, after all you do need to know how to activate it.]

Natsu slowly lifted his left hand and planted it directly onto his face, his five digits spread out allowing his right eye to see through. "I guess I'll have to find a different technique to use so I can power up." Natsu sighed before sitting up.

[Actually you don't need to find a new technique.] E.N.D stated causing Natsu to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Because I haven't been taught anything else other than the _**Chaos Drive**_ but that's only good if I can actually hit my enemies and considering the fact that most of my enemies will be able to fly I don't think that's happening." Natsu retorted as he stood up fully and brushed the dirt off his clothes and began to do a light amount of exercise to wake up his muscles.

[I never said you were taught it. But there is something that overgrown lizard once told you about.] E.N.D said as Natsu started to ease into a jog, of course he still jogged at speeds normal people would struggle to reach.

"Even if he did I don't think it's what I need. I need something that boosts my physical attributes as much as my magic power." Even though he was jogging every word spoken by Natsu was said casually and fluidly making it easy to understand.

[Oh I know. That's exactly what this technique does, or else I wouldn't have told you about it.] E.N.D smirked as his statement caused Natsu to stop.

"You're joking right? If there was such a thing then I would...have….already…..heard about….it." Natsu's speech began to slow as he slowly realized what E.N.D was talking about. 'You're not talking about _that_ are you? That's crazy! I've never been able to do it!' Natsu thought to E.N.D as he didn't want to risk yelling and giving away his position, he was never fully certain he was safe in this place.

[Yes I am. You know it's exactly what you need right now and besides it's been what? A year since you tried to achieve it?] E.N.D scoffed. [Think about it. You've got life or death situations all around you. If that's not enough to achieve it then I don't know what is.]

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Dragon force." He muttered. 'Acnologia said it can only be triggered through special training or under special circumstances. The bastard never gave me any training for it and E.N.D is right, if being put in a life or death situation isn't enough then I can either die or try again. Maybe this is what I need.'

[Trust me I know you're ready for this. But it definitely won't be easy.] E.N.D spoke and Natsu nodded.

"I know but if I can achieve it I'd become much stronger. Though I probably shouldn't neglect my basic training." Natsu snickered. "For all the the shit he put me through he at least gave me some pretty good advice."

E.N.D chuckled. [As far as training goes his was nothing if not effective.] Natsu began to chuckle too before sighing to himself.

"Well looks like I've found my next objective." A smirk made itself present on Natsu's features as he began to start moving again. 'Dragon force. I will obtain it!'

* * *

Time skip: (Three months later)

"How the hell did I get myself into this mess?" A shirtless Natsu asked himself as he slowly looked around, his back covered in scales and his abdomen and chest the only parts of his torso left with normal looking skin. He was now in a mountainous area with sharp jagged rocks all around him, or he should be but instead he happened to find himself on a completely flattened out piece of land.

The flat piece of land was one kilometre in diameter and three kilometres in circumference and along the borders were sharp pieces of stone that reached around thirty metres in height making for quite a large arena. However even though there was a large amount of space Natsu was feeling a desperate need for some breathing room right about now.

All around him were Maroon colored dragons ranging from somewhere around 100-75 metres tall and 50-45 metres long with plated black underbellys and small spikes that reassembled stone growing on their shoulders. Each leg had a black spike providing backwards on the back of their knee joints. Their wings looked much like those that most people would imagine them to be, leathery looking and spines splitting them. Their claws were colored black.

There were some noticeable differences however. Some of the dragon's had a large horn on top of their snout, just above their nostrils, with another small horn behind it while the others had no horns at all. Also the dragons with horns had two tails instead of one, all of them having a Maroon colored flame on the tip.

Natsu knew that the differences most likely differentiated them from male and female but he wasn't sure which one was which. After all they all looked pretty intimidating and for all he knew was that the ones without horns and two tails just weren't fully grown yet, which was a fair argument seeing as how they were smaller than the ones with horns.

All in all there were six dragons surrounding him, four of them being hornless. Natsu shifted around waiting. They were just standing there watching him.

[No using _**Chaos Drive**_ now. This is by far the best opportunity we've come across these past three months.] Spoke E.N.D .

Natsu adopted a fighting stance and focused his eyes. "Well what are we waiting for then?" And with that Natsu charged at one of the horned dragons as it retaliated by biting at him.

* * *

Once again I'm too lazy for a proper Author Note :D

See you next update!


	11. 11 Setting Up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _ **Attacks/Transformation"**_

[E.N.D speaking] (In Natsu's Head)

*Onomatopoeia*

Natsu charged at the horned dragons and readied his right hand and it was soon engulfed in a sphere of chaos energy. The two charged at each other and just before they collided Natsu planted his foot firmly onto

the ground bringing himself to an abrupt stop.

Natsu twisted his hip and used the motion to bring his fist flying into the dragon's snout. Natsu's fist barely reached its target, narrowly missing the rows of razor sharp teeth. With a *Bang* the two were separated.

Natsu grunted as he slid back but he didn't have enough time to recover as multiple tails came down upon him. Natsu looked up and his eyes widened he quickly searched for a way out.

When he didn't find one he immediately began to channel magical energy into his mouth. Natsu then jumped upwards towards the tails. " _ **Chaos Dragon Roar!"**_

Natsu unleashed the beam upon one of the tails resulting in an explosion of chaos energy, Natsu soon emerged from the explosion, he looked down and saw a hornless dragon glaring at him.

'Axe kick?' Thought Natsu to E.N.D.

[Axe kick.] E.N.D nodded in agreement and Natsu soon raised his left leg straight up, his foot reaching above his head.

Natsu began to fall with his leg still raised he focused his magic into his foot making it be wrapped in a sphere of chaos energy.

When he got within twenty metres Natsu let out a mighty war cry and within seconds his foot crashed into the Maroon Dragon's head. The impact of his foot left a spiderweb crack in the Maroon Dragon's scales and sent the rest of the head crashing into the ground.

The force of the kick resulted in the head bouncing up off of the ground and Natsu took full advantage of it, he did a front flip and once again sent his foot crashing into the hornless Maroon Dragon. The cracks in the dragon's scales became more prominent after this attack and it left the dragon dazed.

There was no time to celebrate however as Natsu noticed the other horned dragon charging at him. Natsu quickly jumped off the dazed dragon and up into the air.

The horn dragon collided into the dazed dragon and sent it's body ragdolling across the ground. 'It seems like these guys teamwork isn't the best.' Natsu commented as he watched the horned dragon ignore his injured kin.

[Yeah no kidding, well it's their funeral] E.N.D shrugged at the dragon's action. [Hopefully they can realize that unless they get their act together it's not going to be six on one but one on one side times.]

Natsu sighed. 'Hopefully they will.' The horned dragon looked up at Natsu, flames spewing out of it's mouth before it let a large amount of orange flames at Natsu.

Natsu raised crossed his arms in front of him and let the flames engulf him. The force of the flames pushed him back into the natural barrier of the arena and it made a slight dent in the jagged rocks.

The flames died down to reveal Natsu with his back against the rocks with his guard still up. Smoke was rising off him but other than that there were no signs of injury.

'Really gotta love these scales, this defense is insane!' Natsu chuckled to himself as he stood back up. Natsu punched his left fist into his right palm. "Get ready because I'm getting serious!"

Natsu began to run towards the pack of dragons once again, as he was running he formed two tridents made out of chaos energy, one in each hand. " _ **Chaos Dragon Soaring Trident!"**_

Natsu launched the two weapons at the same time and they soared through the air effortlessly. The two tridents soon found their marks. The tridents both ended up impaling the first horned dragon one in the chest the other in, what Natsu guessed was, the shoulder before exploding drawing blood from the massive beast.

Natsu continued to run forward as he formed two more tridents. Natsu *hmphed* as he launched the tridents at the same target.

The horned beast hadn't recovered yet and considering Natsu was closer now than he was before the Maroon Dragon couldn't dodge in time.

Once again the tridents impaled the massive beast in the same general area as the ones from before. The chest suffered some injuries but the shoulder had sustained quite a bit of damage.

There was a large chunk of flesh missing and the white of the bone could now be seen. The horned dragon roared in pain, it flapped its mighty wings and took off towards Natsu, it's shouldering being too damaged for it to run.

Natsu sent a murderous gaze towards the dragon as a black silhouette of a dragon that reassembled Acnologia formed behind him.

Natsu opened the palms of both his hands and gathered his magic into them. Chaos energy sparked to life and formed two curved blades that were five inches wide and three times as long.

The horned dragon neared Natsu who flipped up and over, his blades crossing over each other. " _ **Chaos Dragon Black Sword!"**_ Natsu slashed his two blades and they cut into the dragon in a cross pattern right on it's neck.

Due to the size of the dragon Natsu was able to land on it's body. When he did he immediately ran towards the cross pattern on the dragon's neck.

Natsu charged his fist with chaos energy and ran towards the mark before slamming it down right into the centre of the mark. 'X marks the spot!' Natsu thought to himself as his fist made contact with the mark.

Natsu quickly followed up with another punch, this time adding more magic power to it. " _ **Chaos."**_ The dragon grunted as the punch landed. " _ **Dragon."**_ Another punch landed, this one having even more power to it and it even broke through the scales revealing the flesh underneath. Natsu paused as he gathered a large amount of magic power into his fist before sending it back down.

" _ **Devastation!"**_ Natsu's fist pierced through the flesh of the dragon, it's warm body heat greeted it before Natsu unleashed his attack. Chaos energy exploded outwards from within the dragon's body forcing everything out.

The attack forced the dragon's head to be removed as a large wave of chaos energy erupted outwards. The attack tore apart the ground and pushed the other dragons backwards.

The dragon's head fell with a loud *thud* and it caused a bit of dust to stir. Natsu stood as the rest of the body fell limp with him on top of it.

'That' was a nice warm-up' Natsu thought as he rolled his right shoulder with his left hand placed on it. His whole body relaxed and he reached down and plucked a Maroon scale from the corpse.

As he was doing that his enhanced hearing let him pick up on a low growl from one of the other five dragons behind him.

Natsu slowly turned his head back around to find the second horned dragon being the source of the irritable noise. Natsu stopped rolling his shoulder and raised his right hand.

He taunted not just the horned dragon but also the other four dragons, including the one that had suffered from friendly-fire, with a smirk and a 'come-hither' gesture.

It apparently worked because the five dragons all leaped into action, literally. The five massive beasts jumped at him intent on crushing him underneath their weight.

Natsu sweatdropped at the action and quickly formed a stance. The stance had Natsu with his knees slightly bent, his left hand hovering above his right knee and his right hand hovering his left knee, both hands having their palms facing their respective knees, the right arm overlapping the left. Natsu began to gather magic energy as he held this stance.

Time seemed to slow down and Natsu's pink hair fluttered about in the wind. The magic energy he gathered flowed throughout his entire body " _ **Dragons Slayer Secret Art, Starless Night:"**_ Natsu took a deep breath and quickly spun around, his right arm leading and when he stopped he had lowered himself a bit more. His right arm was in front of him with his right hand's palm facing up, his left arm behind him with its palm facing downwards. " _ **Howling Chaos Dance!"**_

A pillar of chaos energy erupted into the sky, forcing the group of dragons apart. The pillar then split off into five separate beams and began to fan out. The beams began to rotate before colliding with each of the dragons but it didn't stop there.

The beams turned into whips that lashed out as they rotated, attacking at odd angles and at high speeds making it impossible for them to get an attack in, they couldn't even escape either ad the whips seemed to have a mind of their own, they would follow them wherever they went and the range on the attack was massive.

As the whips lashed out in what could only be described as a chaotic manner there was a faint roar of a dragon in the background and if one were to look in the centre of the attack the same black silhouette that Natsu had formed before had appeared.

The whips drove the five remaining dragons to the boundaries of the arena leaving large indents on the rocks. Luckily for the dragons when the hit the naturally formed wall the attack stopped, the chaos whips fading away.

[Truly a chaotic dance, that attack really lives up to it's name.] E.N.D commented as he watched the dragons struggle to stand again.

However Natsu didn't look too much better. He was on one knee breathing heavily, multiple beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

[You sure it was a good idea to use up so much magic energy on purpose?] Inquired E.N.D curiously as he observed the current situation his host was in.

"Yeah, *pant* that first beating was necessary but *pant* *pant* the move I used just now *pant* that was *pant* *gasp* to make it more challenging." Natsu finished with a grin as he stood back up.

[There's such a thing as too challenging you know.] E.N.D sighed as he finished. [Well, I'm sure you know what you're doing.]

Natsu smirked as he watched the dragons slowly get back up. "I wouldn't be alive right now if I didn't know what I was doing."

The five Maroon Dragons stood shakily, all of them showing clear signs of some sort of injury. Some had large gashes others had torn wings and mostly all of them had shattered scales on some part of their body.

They all looked at each other and seemed to communicate with one another.

Natsu was watching the scene play out in front of him, a small smile formed on his lips. 'That's it, work together it's the only way you'll survive.'

The Maroon Dragons seemed to come to an agreement as they all turned to Natsu. The young dragonslayer flared what little magic he had left, provoking the group.

In response two hornless dragons flew towards him. One lead the other as it positioned itself in front of it's fellow kin. The one in the back seemed to fly slower than the other.

Soon enough the leading dragon reached Natsu, but instead of attacking it instead flew right over him. Natsu eyed the dragon curiously. 'Don't tell me they're really doing _that_.' Natsu thought as the the second hornless dragon landed in front of him.

Natsu now stood between the two dragons and cast a glance at both of them. A confident smirk made its way onto his lips. 'Okay let's see what see you what you got, you overgrown lizards!'

* * *

Okay! That's enough for this chapter!

Yeahp sorry for the shorter chapters lately but I just seem to keep on having to stop it or else I won't have enough content for the next chapter. It's not on purpose I swear! Look on the bright side, at least this one's early…..ish

Shout out to:

ashinsky and

kathia05

For leaving a review, thanks a lot guys!

Anyways I'd like to say that I'm getting a lot more content out of this made-up stuff than I thought I would, it could be another five or so chapters before it happens but Natsu will eventually be making his way to Ishgar once again. How? Well my good sir/lady if you'd pay attention to the chapters you'd see that I've left a hint in one of them :) . Oh also there will be more made-up stuff like actual missions (because I wanted to see more of that in the anime) and some random stuff in the future.

Well, that's all for now!

See you next update!


	12. 12 Power Unleashed!

A/N Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _ **Attacks/Transformations"**_

[E.N.D speaking] (In Natsu's Head)

*Onomatopoeia*

As Natsu prepared himself for the worst the two Maroon Dragons both stood on their hind legs, their massive wings spread out in a glorious display of superiority.

The dragons both let out a vicious roar before slamming their arms into the ground making the ground tremble.

Suddenly the cracks began to form.

The cracks glowed with a earthy yellow and multiple, large spikes continuously rose up out of the ground and headed straight for Natsu.

Natsu felt a chill go up his spine though it was more out of excitement than fear. He watched as the two groups of spikes approached him from the back and the front.

Natsu widened his legs and bent his knees, lowering himself closer to the ground. He had his back hunched over slightly and his fist were placed by his hips.

Natsu closed his eyes as chaos energy gathered on his forearms. The rumbling and the vibration of the two dragon's attacks was the only thing he could use to locate the attacks but it was plenty.

The rumbling grew louder and the vibrations became more intense. By now the chaos energy had formed two demonic looking black gauntlets with dark blue outlines.

" _ **Chaos Dragon."**_ Natsu's eyes shot open and without even looking he punched at the incoming attack a loud *crack* and the feeling of his fists hitting the cold earth let him know he'd timed his attack perfectly.

" _ **Impact gauntlet."**_ The chaos energy that had gathered in Natsu's forearms moved towards his fist and then shot out in a beam that pierced through the earthen spikes and made their way to the Maroon Dragons at the other end.

But the attacks never hit as the dragons flew away with a quick flap of their wings.

Natsu clicked his tongue and watched the hornless dragons reunite with the others.

There they were, a sight that'd make any other ten year old soil their pants in fear but all Natsu felt was annoyance as he saw the five Maroon Dragons flying in the air.

"Now you're running!? Don't think that I can't kill you just because I can't fly!" He shouted however as soon as he had finished speaking a wave of exhaustion washed over him.

Natsu fell on to one knee and began to pant. A few beads of sweat rolled down his face and fell off, landing on the ground.

Five consecutive tremors alerted Natsu that the pack had landed and soon he felt a familiar vibration in the ground only much stronger

Once again the ground cracked and a golden light spilled forth as the four hornless dragons attacked with their earthen spikes.

Natsu pushed off the ground as fast and as hard as he could, leaping backwards he gave himself some distance and inspected the attack that approached him.

Natsu built up the strength in his legs then pushed himself towards the attack as fast a he could, his senses were being used to their utmost limits to prevent any sort of surprise attack.

In the blink of an eye he plunged himself directly into the multiple spikes that were launched towards him. Now that he was within Natsu swiftly weaved his way through the miniscule gaps that the spikes created.

Soon enough Natsu emerged before the two hornless dragons. He had pushed off of one of the spikes, it crumbled form the force and Natsu soared into the air. His clothes were torn and his skin had multiple thick red lines scattered about it.

However these were only superficial wounds and they didn't affect his strength in the slightest.

Natsu's gaze turned cold as he approached the two annoyances in front of him. "Surrender or die!" He shouted and the two hornless dragons roared in defiance.

Natsu chuckled. "Very well." He spread out his arms and calmed his breathing. Shortly after chaos energy formed above his limbs. The chaos energy morphed and formed an arm, it finished in a hand complete with four deadly looking claws. The arm resulted in Natsu gained a good five inches of reach as they passed his hands and extended outwards.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's Phantom Talons."**_ Natsu's voice held little emotion within. Even if there were it would only be a slight amount of anticipation or excitement.

Because Natsu was so high up in the air the two hornless dragons believed he would not be able to attack them and also at this time the other two hornless dragons had taken to the air and were closing in on him.

No matter how they looked at it Natsu had no way to attack them especially since they had seen him show signs of exhaustion not to long ago.

Natsu had already taken notice of the other two airborne dragons but decided to ignore them for now.

'First, I'll deal with the ones down there.' He thought, his body relaxed and he began to nose dive downwards. Seeing this the two grounded dragons readied themselves, their claws glowing golden.

'You think I'd just let you attack me?' Natsu chuckled at the level of intelligence the dragons were currently displaying. He reared his right fist back, the _**phantom talon**_ moving with it and then he punched out.

The _**phantom talon**_ extended suddenly and raced towards the dragons at amazing speeds. Before the dragon that had placed itself on the left could react it felt an immense force collide with the top of it's head.

With a *crash* the dragon's head fell to the ground. Natsu's _**phantom talon**_ retracted and then was shot out again.

It flew and collided with the other Maroon Dragon, knocking it down the same as it had done to it's companion.

Natsu looked down, the _**phantom talon**_ on his right arm retracting. Two roars sounded out from his right and left causing the air itself to shake around him.

Natsu breathed deeply and then exhaled before spinning his body in midair. Both of the _**phantom talons**_ on his arms extended and they slammed into the charging hornless dragons knocking them away.

Breathing heavily, Natsu let his body fall down, his body went limp and before he knew it he had hit the ground with a quiet *thud*.

He was breathing heavily, breathing in massive gulps as if he was trying to swallow the air itself. Slowly he pushed himself up onto his knees.

Once again sweat rolled down his forehead and dropped onto the brown earth beneath him. His pink locks hung in front of his eyes, they had turned a shade darker from absorbing the sweat.

His body felt weak, his muscles ached, his mind pounded against his skill and his heartbeat thumped against his ribs. Exhausted, tired, strained, pained.

With clenched fists Natsu pushed himself up to his knee, as he did he wa suddenly trapped within a ring of large earth spikes that towered over him. There was an opening above him but he was too tired to even try to get out.

Soon the single horned dragon finally made it's appearance. It hovered over the opening and gazed down at Natsu.

The horned dragon's belly glowed orange. It was dull at first but began to brighten more and more. Soon the glow started to make it's way up the neck of the Maroon beast.

Natsu knew what was coming. It was a breath attack, one that was most likely going to be used at full power. Without hesitating Natsu began to push his magic absorption to the limits.

He was absorbing ether nanos so fast that it was visible to the naked eye. White rivers of ether nanos flowed freely into Natsu's body.

'You think you can kill me just like that?' Natsu thought as he felt his body slowly regain strength. Bit by his magic container filled up. Given just a few minutes he would have been able to completely recover, unfortunately it was not meant to be.

Orange colored flames were spewing out of the horned dragon's mouth at this point. With a mighty roar the flames burst forth plummeting towards Natsu with the intent to kill.

Natsu was at about 40% of his maximum. 'Shit, it's not going to be enough!' Natsu saw the flames bearing down on him.

In a final effort he thrust his hand upwards and a blackish blue magic circle appeared just above it. The flames crashed into the magic circle and cracks formed almost instantly.

Natsu grunted in pain, his knee sunk into the ground. His teeth gritted against each other cracking from the pressure. "Haaaaaah!" Natsu gave a roar of defiance as he struggled against the might of the flames.

More cracks appeared on his magic circle and Natsu was pushed even further down into the ground. The cracks became more prominent and neared the centre of the circle.

'More! I need more power! More!, more!, more! Even more power!' Natsu other arm raised up, strengthening his defence by a bit, and he gave another mighty roar from the depths of his soul.

Just then something deep and immense flowed throughout his body. It rushed through his veins violently and merged itself with every fiber of his being.

Natsu himself could feel his body surge with power. On his arms dark blue tribal tattoos began to snake upwards. Natsu saw the tattoos reach up to his shoulders and then *booom!* The flames exploded.

Countless fragments of stone flew out in every direction as the explosion decimated the spikes surrounding the pink-haired dragonslayer.

All five dragons had taken to the air, waiting to see the results of their efforts. By all means the child should have died however they couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

There was a stillness in the air making the beasts nervous. Just then there was a massive swirling of ether nanos, compared to the rivers from before this was more like a whirlpool.

Natsu was greedily in taking all of the magic energy he could withstand. The feeling was amazing, like eating till a full stomach after days of starvation.

He stood there, his eyes closed and a peaceful expression gracing his features. After a couple of minutes Natsu stopped the intake and simply stood still.

To the dragons however this peaceful expression was not comforting in the least. They felt their bodies grow cold.

Natsu slowly lifted his eyelids and turned his gaze up towards the dragons. "I thank you, really I do." Natsu's voiced flowed like water but contained an immense amount of power.

The pink-haired dragonslayer lifted his arm and inspected the tattoos on his arm. "Dragonforce. I the k you for letting me obtain this power. In exchange I'll make your deaths quick."

Natsu's raised arm was thrown down by his side and simultaneously his magic power exploded. Spiderweb shaped cracks spread out from where he stood. A cloak of chaos energy encased Natsu making his figure barely visible (similar to when rogue went dragonforce). "Prepare yourselves."

* * *

So sorry for how long this chapter took :p

See you next update!


	13. 13 Roar! The Power of Dragonforce!

A/N: Okay before you start reading, I want to apologize for the lack of updates for the past couple of chapters. Schools been getting really exhausting lately and I haven't had much motivation to actually write. I will try to get more chapters out from now on, so stick around for that. You guys/gals are awesome and thanks for the support!

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail! If I did Nalu would be a thing by now

On with the chapter!

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _ **Attacks/Transformations"**_

[E.N.D speaking] (In Natsu's Head)

*Onomatopoeia*

All five dragons took five steps back. Their natural instincts warning them of the danger. Every part of their body was tense, their eyes sharpened in focus. The four hornless dragons even lowered their heads as if they were bowing to a king.

The air was still and an uneasy silence filled the rocky arena. To the dragons they were like prey, their only option was to flee or die.

One of the four dragons made a decisive movement, it beat it's mighty wings and took to the air. However, it was not in the air for more than two seconds before Natsu appeared before it's very eyes.

A look of fear came across the dragons face as it's pupils widened in astonishment. Before the dragon had taken off the distance between the two was at least half a mile but it was covered in an instant.

"Surprised?" Natsu asked with the calmest of voices. "You shouldn't be, I could cover this distance easily even before I had this power." Natsu examined the dark blue tattoos that ran up his arms.

"Now that I have this power, Dragon Force, I could do the same thing I did now at double, no even triple the distance." Natsu grinned as he lowered his arms to his side.

"Unfortunately for your brethren that means none of you will be able to escape." Natsu slowly extended his hand and placed it onto the dragon's snout.

Although Natsu had said quite a bit the pair, dragon and human, hadn't moved much at all, in fact the time it took from when the dragon took flight to now only twenty whole seconds had passed.

With Natsu's hand laying on its snout the hornless dragon felt a sense of impending doom.

Natsu slowly breathed in and then let out a low grunt. Following the grunt chaos energy quickly converged towards the hand before shooting out in a large beam.

The beam easily pierced through the dragon's snout and flew towards the ground, exploding into a cloud of dust on impact.

Natsu lifted his hand to reveal a bloodied hole in the snout of the dragon. The wound was clean and one would easily be able to see the large amount of dust below them through it.

"I apologize, the power is rather new so it'll take some time getting used to, you'll help me with that right?" Natsu's voice was frighteningly calm as he spoke.

The hornless dragon only stared before letting out an agonized roar. Surprisingly it had just realized that a heavy wound had been inflicted on it and the pain was immense.

However because of how it had been attacked it's mouth had become damaged. This resulted in the once mighty roars of the dragon to sound like the wails of an ancient ghost.

To the four other dragons that still remained on the ground they felt the fear in their hearts grow even more. Before, although they were cautious, they still held the advantage over the young slayer.

But right now it seemed like killing them was only a matter. This caused another emotion to be birthed in their hearts. That was regret!

They regretted not killing Natsu sooner when there was still a high chance of such a thing happening. They even regretted the fact that they had into this seemingly harmless boy.

As dragons they ruled the lands and the sky with leisure, none could challenge their might, this was especially true for the horned dragon who was much stronger than the others.

However to Natsu they were just tools to unlock his inner potential. To the dragons Natsu was just a small snack.

Now these mighty beast were just like flies, weak and annoying. Killing them was no big deal it wouldn't even require that much effort!

Natsu turned to the wailing dragon and his brows creased in annoyance. "You're being too noisy." His fist swung and crashed into the side of the dragon's head sending it plummeting into the dust cloud below.

The impact of the hornless dragon hitting the ground caused the dust cloud to disperse in an instant, displaying the weight of the mighty beast.

Natsu let a long breath before allowing himself to fall. He fell looking downwards at the dragon beneath him. His limbs were spread out wide slowing his descent.

The fallen dragon saw Natsu falling towards it and a panic look appeared on its face. It quickly rolled over onto its stomach and prepared to make a hasty retreat.

Suddenly, there was a loud *bang!* followed by a sickening *crunch* as the dragon's spine broke in half. "I told you already, you're all going to die."

Natsu had appeared with his foot driven into the back of the dragon. The foot hadn't pierced the flesh but the damage dealt was still immense.

Natsu's ears twitched as he heard the sound of the dragon breathing. The breaths came in a slow and heavy rhythm indicating that the dragon didn't have much left in it.

[Talk about a power up, you barely even tried.] E.N.D spoke in a tone that was both that showed he was both amused and bored. As if he had already expected such a result.

Natsu gazed at the dragon and slowly lowered his hand onto its back. "Since you're so hell-bent on escaping I'll have to make sure you're unable to move a single muscle." As he finished speaking his right hand began to emit chaos energy from its palm.

The dragon began to roar wildly as it felt the foreign magic invade it's body. It felt it tearing apart every muscle, tendon and organ in its body.

It struggled to gather it's own magical energy in order to combat the chaos energy, however the magic it sent would be obliterated as soon as it came into contact with it.

The dragon began to panic more and more as it felt the dreadful magic near its heart. With one last unwilling roar it gathered all the magic it had and tried to force the chaos magic away.

Unfortunately it's life force was too weak and at this point it had no way to resist. The chaos energy devoured the dragon's heart before making its way to the brain and disintegrating it.

The hornless dragon body went limp and it's body began to lose heat. Natsu heard no breathing nor did he hear a pulse.

He swiftly grabbed a scale from the dragon and threw it into his tattered shorts. He turned his head to look at the remaining four dragons that were a bit more than a kilometre from him.

As soon as the four dragons felt Natsu's gaze lock onto them they felt a chill run down their spines. But before they could react Natsu had vanished from their sight.

Reappearing one second later the young dragon slayer had cold look in his eyes as two _**black swords**_ formed in his hands, each having one.

As the dragons saw this they saw a horrible image form behind the young child. An image of a horrifying existence that had devastated their lands 400 years ago. The image of Acnologia, the dragon that signals the apocalypse.

However what the dragons quickly realized was that this dragon had dark blue markings rather than light blue markings. That was when they came to the conclusion. The dragon they saw now was not Acnologia but rather the dragon the boy would soon become if his massacre continued.

Yes. The dragon of apocalypse and this boy, though similar, were entirely different existences. One brought the apocalypse to the land, the other brings chaos.

This boy that was not even of age yet had become his very own devilish being. He was the apprentice of chaos and it was only a matter of time before he became master.

*swish* *swish* *swish* *swish* four swings from two swords sounded out followed by four deep thuds and then silence.

One swing one kill. With little to no effort Natsu decapitated all four dragons. He collected a scale from each of them before finally letting out a breath.

The tattoos on his arm slowly receded and Natsu fell to his knees.

"So…...tired." Was all he managed to get out before he collapsed onto the ground and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Far away on the continent of Apex a group of dragons gathered into a large cavern. Altogether there were four dragons. One had armored plating, one had a bird like appearance, one was of the purest white and the last of the darkest black.

"My lord." The white dragon spoke, his voice sounding aged and wise. "I know you have heard the rumors."

"I trust that you all know my circumstances, no?" A gruff yet friendly voice sounded out from the cavern.

"Yes, but we need you. The enemy is far stronger than expected and I fear that it will only grow even stronger if left unattended." The bird-like dragon spoke. The voice was soft, obviously female, and had a charming,

noble tone to it.

"Is this the decision you have all agreed to?" The gruff voice asked.

"Yes!" All four dragons spoke at the same time, without the slightest hesitation.

"Very well, since this is the decision that you have made I shall lend my power. However I still need time you understand that, I trust."

"Yes,my lord!" The four dragons agreed and then began to leave.

In the deepest parts of the cavern the gruff voice spoke to itself.

"Truly, peace cannot last forever."

A magnificent onyx colored eye opened itself during the speech. A scar could be seen going across it vertically.

"But as long as I live I will always fight for it so my kind may thrive and be reborn human, I wonder why it is you attack us?"

* * *

A/N and that's the end of the chapter. Oh pop quiz. Who can tell me how many dragons Natsu has slain?

Now that I've asked you a question it's your turn to ask me one

Got anything you want to know about me or the story ask away I'll post answers in the next chapter!

See you next update!


	14. The Elders Attack!

A/N: Wow, honestly I didn't expect this arc to take so long O.o it really has surprised me. It was not supposed to last up to 10 chapters. Oh well, hopefully I can finish soon. Anyways….on with the chapter!

Shout out to:

Puppy for your _AWESOME!_ review.

toffeeapple11, thanks again for reviewing!

Roxyrox12, worry not friend for your questions shall soon be answered :)

A BIG THANK YOU TO ANY AND ALL OF YOU WHO ARE STILL FOLLOWING THIS STORY! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _ **Attacks/Transformations"**_

[E.N.D speaking] (In Natsu's Head)

*Onomatopoeia*

In a vast grassy plain, filled with vibrancy and life, where animals frolicked in the sun and birds soared through the sky, there was a young boy who wandered.

Despite the boy looking no older than ten years old there was a look of strength in his eyes. The boy's pink hair swayed from the gentle breeze, his spiky locks looking as if they were dancing.

The youth was shirtless revealing a build that no normal the year old would possess. His whole body was lean with muscles that gave off the feeling of a tiger preparing to pounce, ready to unleash their power at any given moment.

Strangely the youth had a multitude of jet black scales going up his arms and all the way up his jawline.

Around his neck were three braided dark green vines. These vines had odd accessories hanging off of them. These accessories seemed smooth and yet rough at the same time. There was a total of fifteen of these accessories and most of them were different colors.

However some of them were the same color and were placed together on their own vines with one exception. On one vine a single silver accessory could be seen. It hang in the center of the second necklace and on each side of it were dark maroon colored accessories.

In total there were six maroon colored accessories and one silver one. On the second necklace the layout was the same. However there were only brown colored accessories and there were less of them, around five.

The last vine was without a doubt the most eye catching. The scales on this vine were all different colors. But the difference was that these scales were inexplicably shiny. The scales would even reflect the harsh sunlight causing a bright shine to form.

The colors of these scales were, respectively, gold, azure, violet and jade.

This boy was Natsu, and the accessories hanging on the vines were all dragon scales.

Natsu slowly turned his head up to the sky, gazing at the clear skies above. "Hey, E.N.D, how long have I been here now?" He asked.

[A little over a year maybe. It's been around six months since you unlocked the dragonforce.] E.N.D replied.

[But don't take my word for it, it's kinda hard to keep track of time in here.]

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Natsu chuckled to himself before his stomach let out a low grumble.

Natsu patted his stomach in response. 'I guess it's time to eat.' With that he started to sniff the air, trying to catch scent of any type of life form.

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes sharpened as he came across a scent he was all too familiar with.

He turned around and gazed off into the distance.

Far away five small specks were rapidly approaching his position.

From where he was Natsu could easily tell that each speck had their own respective color.

From his left to his right they were black, grey, red, pale blue and white.

Seeing these specks Natsu chuckled to himself.

'This should be interesting.' He could feel the raw magic energy pulsing off his new enemies and a small smirk appeared on his face.

[Looks like the elders have finally come out to play] E.N.D spoke, he even sounded a bit excited.

'Feel like having a little fun do we?' Nasty thought, sinking into his sub conscience, catching a cold smile form onto the demon's face.

"More like I have a little score to settle with big red." He replied. Natsu looked confused at that. E.N.D just shook his head.

"Get ready, they're closing in." His tone took a more serious which caused Natsu to bring his focus back into the real world.

Far up above Natsu five massive dragons were seen, four pairs of eyes glared at him full of killing intent. Yet the largest dragon, big red, as E.N.D referred to him as simply looked curious.

"Hey now is that any way to look at a kid?" Natsu chuckled, sarcasm practically dripping from his voice, using magic to amplify it.

"Hmph." The white dragon let out a sound of dissatisfaction. "You may be small but the amount of blood you've spilt could form rivers and lakes, your actions are of a monsters calibre not a child's."

Natsu flashed a toothy grin at the bearded dragon. "Aw thanks! It's nice knowing someone's paying attention to me."

"FOOLISH BOY! DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?" The black dragon roared his voice shaking the entire area and causing the wildlife to flee in terror.

Natsu casually scratched his ear with his ring finger looking slightly bothered by the noise. "Not a joke, more like a game?" he answered pulling his finger out and blowing the wax off it.

"You're dead!" The white dragon roared and dove down intending to crush the monstrosity in front of him.

"Just because you say so?" Natsu's eyes turned cold he turned his body to face the threat descending upon him.

*BOOOOM* Natsu released his magic energy, black coloured magic with hints of dark blue dancing inside began to pulse off of him causing a sound resembling an explosion to rocket through the air.

The ground sunk and cracked at his feet, his power so massive that not even Mother Nature could escape unscathed.

"You think you can stop me with just that?!" The white dragon mocked seemingly unfazed by Natsu's power.

"You're just an old fool" Natsu replied, he closed his Eyes and inhaled, dark blue patterns began to snake up Natsu's arm all the way to his shoulder.

Behind Natsu a silhouette was slowly forming from the black and dark blue magic he was releasing. The silhouette seemed to solidly the closer the patterns on Natsu's arm got to his shoulder.

When the patterns reached their destination they shone with a cold deathly light. At the same time the silhouette being Natsu fully solidified forming an exact replica of Acnologia except with blue patterns instead of aqua.

Igneel's eyes, or big Red's as Natsu and E.N.D referred to him as, widened when he saw the dragon formed.

'As I thought the boy has yet to set his feet onto the path of the apocalypse but still walks the path of chaos.' His eyes closed as if he was in deep thought, when his eyes reopened a determined light twinkled within his eyes.

'If he hasn't chosen the path of apocalypse that means he can still change…...then there is still hope, perhaps I have finally found one.' Igneel didn't smile yet excitement could be felt radiating from his body.

'Boy I sincerely hope you make it through this ordeal. Apex may need you in it's future. ' He thought, casting his focus down to the young boy.

During Igneel's thoughts, the white dragon, Weisslogia was about to begin his conflict with the prodigious dragonslayer.

Natsu begin to shift his center of gravity downwards, his knees bending as he took on a wider stance.

Natsu's hips twisted, tucking his elbow into his hip as magic began to gather towards his forearm.

Silence seemed to envelope the surroundings, the sky shakes and earth trembled seemingly terrified at the thought of the upcoming devastation.

Natsu's signature blackish blue magic circle popped into existence accompanied by a dragon's roar, looking more lifelike than ever before.

"Foolish little boy, struggling will get you nowhere! Now be obedient and die!" Weisslogia roared, full of mockery towards Natsu's decision to actually face him in direct combat.

Didn't the young boy know that a dragons strength was only matched by few and outmatched by none? Those who thought a god could squash a dragon were truly ignorant indeed.

The gods may have created the world's but it was dragons who would rule them. After all the gods were arrogant creatures thinking all lifeforms were below them and even refusing to accept other gods as equals. This lead to the current situation where god's numbered few in numbers.

But the dragons didn't have this problem their desire to procreate was only matched by their desire for battle. Not to mention a fully grown dragon was more than a match for a god,not that the gods would ever admit that.

Weisslogia knew this. In fact he had battled with a few god's himself, though that was in his prime. Weakened by old age he was uncertain would the results would be if he ever came into conflict with another of the deities.

He wasn't alone in this too all five dragons with him had battled with god's and had bested them. Their leader, Igneel and the treacherous traitor Acnologia had even slain god's back in the age of dragons. That was the only way to become an elder to find and best a god in combat. Easier said than done.

Although there were only five elders truthfully the dragons had far more powerhouses at their disposal. It just so happened that the gods were too hard to find and one would have to wish on one thousand shooting stars every day of their life in order to catch the slightest glimpse of them let alone get them to fight.

As such those who had cleared the requirements were only the five who were now here. Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Grandeeney and their king Igneel.

And yet here Weisslogia was, a proud, powerful dragon having to deal with a little human child.

How could he not feel embarrassed? To him the boy was nothing much. Talented indeed, for a human to reach such a level at such an age was unheard of even in his thousands of years of life.

Of course he attributed much of this to _him_. Their magic was too similar of course he had to have something to do with it. After all if the wings of apocalypse were to take on an apprentice how terrifying would they be?

It seemed like no one could have ever imagined he'd get this strong. He could tell that he wasn't even of age yet, unfit to yet claim a mate, but his abilities still warranted the attention of the elders.

How could he not feel embarrassed by this situation? He, who could challenge gods, was now reduced to fighting a mere human child. How shameful was that? His pride had never been so damaged.

Because of this he decided, he would end this as quickly as possible. To him there was no need for the others to get involved in this fight. He alone was enough.

'I'll end this quickly, I cannot allow him to live, if he escapes the entire population would panic knowing someone who strength only falls below that of an elder is running wild on a murderous rampage.' Weisslogia thought to him.

By the end of his thoughts he had reared his fist back in a somewhat casual manner. "I'll vanquish you myself little demon!" He shouted a white glow surrounding his fist as he threw it forward towards Natsu.

Said dragonslayer merely smirked. "A demon?" he chuckled, the patterns on his forms arms shone for a brief moment his entire forearm becoming coated in a thick layer of chaos magical energy.

"The last time I checked I was human. But after today I'll be something more. Something much stronger, grander and free." Natsu moved his arm upward throwing his own punctoward Weisslogia.

"Today I, Natsu Dragneel, will slay you and become a dragon!" Both punches slammed into each other with an unthinkable amount of force.

Everything went silent but then at the point of impact two large magic circles appeared in the air.

*Whoosh* the wind seemed to rush inwards towards the two and then a resonating *BOOOMM* shook the surroundings.

*Crack crack pop* Natsu grunted, three of his fingers suffering bone injuries. From what he could tell two had broken and one had been popped out of its joint.

"How could you even think you could slay us with strength like that?" Weisslogia mocked. He began to push his arm down harder onto Natsu causing the boy to slowly start sinking into the ground.

"Please, I'm just getting warmed up over here, you need to pay more attention old fool." Natsu retorted, causing Weisslogia to glare before his eyes widened in realization.

The magic on Natsu's arm began to glow brighter and brighter. "You didn't-" Weisslogia started to speak. "You dragons are so slow!" Natsu shouted cutting him off.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's Impact Gauntlet!"**_ Natsu unleashed his spell enveloping Weisslogia in a massive black and blue beam.

The beam seemed to be able to reach for the skies as it carried itself off to who knows where.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Weisslogia roared though it sounded almost miniscule to Natsu indicating that there was quite the distance put between them.

The beam caused by the gauntlet began to die down however Natsu remained vigilant.

He continued to stare upwards knowing that wouldn't be enough to put the white dragon out of commission.

He stood there, not making a move. The wind danced around, throwing his salmon colored locks around in a playful manner.

Suddenly his ears twitched as they picked up the sound of air being sliced.

He quickly jumped away three times in quick succession keeping his eyes on his original position.

He soon saw a large amount of ten metre tall metal blades stabbed into the ground at where he stood.

Natsu shifted his gaze to the most obvious source. "Hey, you ever heard of a fair fight before? You winged scrap heap."

Metalicana formed a tick mark on his head. "Are you referring to me?" He growled out irritation evident in his voice.

"Well, yeah. Unless it was one of you other ancient folk who decided to throw their junk at me." Natsu replied, lips forming a clear smirk of mockery upon them.

"Junk?! JUNK?! My metal is the finest in all the lands of all the world's, not even a god's sword would be made of finer material!" Metalicana roared at Natsu who just erupted into laughter.

"Only a fool would be so proud of his own skin!" Natsu mocked.

Metalicana clenched his fist at that. He was about to retort before Skiadrum nudged him.

"Leave it, don't be so agitated he won't make it out alive anyways so why waste time getting angry?" He asked rhetorically. Metalicana hesitated and then nodded.

Skiadrum looked towards Grandeeney and Igneel. "Will you also be joining?" He questioned patiently waiting for their answer.

"Though it seems cruel towards the child he must be stopped before who creates more trouble within our territory, I will join you." As Grandeeney said that she lowered herself to join the other two.

She then turned towards Igneel. "Will you also be joking your highness?" Her tone was soft as she spoke indicating her respect towards him.

"Hmmm." Igneel hummed. "Forgive me for being selfish but my pride would not allow me to gang up on a child, forgive me." He stated showing that he had no desire to fight, at least for now.

"Not at all sire, then we shall be off." Skiadrum replied before the three of them flew down to face off against Natsu.

Unbeknownst to them a small smirk had formed on Igneel's lips. 'Four aged old elders versus the possibly the most prodigious dragonslayer to ever exist.' Igneel smiled

"Now this should be interesting."

* * *

A/N Hello, hello, hello it's been a very very long time I'm sure there would've been dust to blow off this story if it were handwritten lol. Anyways what did you guys think better worse? Leave your thoughts in the reviews please I really enjoy reading them.

Thank you to the two latest reviews unfortunately your names only come up as guests otherwise I would've given you guys a shout-out!

Anyways next chapter will hopefully be up the 25th so stay tuned for more Dragon's Strength!

Also sorry if you guys didn't enjoy the dragons versus god's backstory but I don't know I thought it was interesting and I hope to incorporate it into the story later on!

Well this has been Eiro, see you next update!


	15. A Destructive Force Is Born!

A/N. Welcome, welcome, welcome back. So here we are again. Who's excited? I hope you are. So how will our favorite dragon slayer fare against four elders? Find out now in chapter 15 Ascension!

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _ **Attack"**_

[E.N.D Speaking]

*Onomatopoeia*

Natsu focused his attention towards the three new elders that had decided to disturb his battle.

"Four on one?" Natsu smirked. "This might actually be interesting now." His smirk widened, taunting the three, daring them to make a move.

Skiadrum, Metalicana and Grandeeney all looked at each other then nodded.

Metalicana went first, his wings flapped once and he instantly traveserved hundreds of metres.

As he dived downwards his metal shell seemed to slice through the air as he moved with next to no resistance against him.

Natsu tuned his senses into the surrounding 20 metres around him.

Over the past year Natsu's continuously strained his senses, making sure he always had the best idea of what was happening around him at the farthest distance that he could feel.

He pushed them to their limit and beyond time and time again, improving them into their current state.

By now anything within fifty miles of him may as well be standing right in front of him for him to analyze. Every little detail was clearer than crystal to him, every sound was crisp and audible and everything was known to him.

Of course this had its drawbacks as trying to process that much information put a strain on his mind so Natsu usually dialed it down to a few miles, something that was natural to Natsu and could still give him time to react in case any dangers threatened him.

Natsu was applying the same logic here just at an extreme level. Because his mind was processing a lot less information it could do so at a higher rate.

When Metalicana came within twenty metres of Natsu he seemed to slow to a halt. Natsu watched as the metal dragon slammed into the ground.

He reached out and placed his hands onto his head. With a quick twist Natsu shifted his body so that it was parallel with Metalicana and he was also facing towards the ground.

Pushing against the massive beast Natsu used the momentum to send himself up into the air flying along the body of Metalicana.

This all happened in an instant and shock crept into his eyes. 'Those moves it can't be….' Metalicana shook these thoughts out of his head and returned his focus to the fight.

*Crack* Metalicana crashed into the ground causing it to cave in, the ground splitting apart from the impact.

Natsu eyed the dragon watching his every move as he focused his magical energy. It gathered in his stomach and his blackish blue magic circle appeared in front of him.

" _ **Chaos Dragon Roar!"**_ He fired off his breath attack straight words his enemy.

Metalicana huffed in displeasure. He tucked his head to the side before facing upwards and opening his massive jaws.

" _ **Iron Dragon Roar!"**_ A gigantic metal twister burst forth from his mouth and hurtled towards the chaos breath attack.

Both roars collided and exploded almost immediately upon impact. Crating a large dust cloud with fragments of metal raining down from it and the occasional black and blue streak of chaos energy could be seen.

Natsu had been pushed upwards after the collision, the wind propelling him to his current position.

Silence once again fell over the area as Natsu waited for an attack to come his way. His eyes were closed, relying on all his senses to feel for the next attack.

Two seconds pass and Natsu's eyes snapped open, he fired a beam towards the ground at where he had last seen Metalicana.

The beam also pushed Natsu up and out of the way of a black claw that swiped at his previous location.

" _ **Black Sword!"**_ Natsu spun as he cast his spell, traversing up along Skiadrum's arm cutting a shallow wound into the black dragon's flesh.

Blood slowly leaked from the new injury, using the remaining momentum from the earlier explosion Natsu shot up a few metres past the shadow dragon's shoulder before becoming a victim to gravity's pull.

Natsu stabilized himself so the he was parallel with the beast's back, he reared back his fist as chaos magic began to gather around it.

" _ **Chaos dragon's"**_ thrusting his fist toward towards the centre of Skiadrum's back Natsu shouted " _ **Impact Gauntlet!"**_

Immediately Natsu felt a sense of dread as the familiar sensation of his fist connecting with a solid substance never occured.

His eyes widened as he noticed a large amount of black smoke floating around him along with a lacking amount of black prey-err dragon.

The dragonslayer immediately sharpened his sense to the best of his ability, feeling an odd shifting in the wind behind him Natsu quickly turned around but his reaction was just the slightest bit too slow.

Natsu's field of vision was filled with black as the elder dragon swiped at him in the air, with no time to think the boy willed his body into action.

" _ **Impact Gauntlet!"**_ The same spell from before still resided on Natsu's arm so without adjusting the output he let it fly towards the incoming attack.

*BANG!* The two forces crashed into each other for a bit they were at a stalemate but Natsu was still a human child, he lost in terms of reach and couldn't put as much oomph into his hit.

Skiadrum took advantage of this and began to push down onto Natsu, the young dragonslayer putting up as much resistance as he could.

Luckily for him his magic circle popped into existence as the second part of his spell sprung into action. A chaos themed energy beam erupted from Natsu's fist with such a high amount of recoil that he was pushed away while also blowing a hole straight through the shadow dragon's claw.

Natsu's arm spasmed as the muscles underneath his jet black scales seemed to scream in protest. [You must've overdid it a bit, you should still be able to use it but don't overload it, an injury is the last thing you need right now.] E.N.D quickly assessed Natsu's condition giving him an update on how bad the damage was.

'Thanks, I'll be cautious.' Natsu replied as he cast his eyes over his shoulder and down toward the ground where he felt the gathering of magic energy.

Their lying in wait was Metalicana-as known to Natsu as the junk-bucket dragon-who had just summoned a magic circle beneath himself.

With a loud roar from the metal dragon's maw a large tornado spawned from the rim of the magic circle.

Shimmers of light could be seen inside it causing Natsu to deuce that their was most likely metal shards within the wind. He sweatdropped at that. 'That just looks unpleasant.;

Summoning his own magic circle with two hands Natsu fell towards the rising tornado. When the metal carrying wind came in contact with the black and blue circle spark began to fly off. 'This doesn't seem right for some reason' Natsu thought.

[Why not?] E.N.D queried.

.

.

.

.

.

A couple of seconds passed.

'Coz its magic I guess?' Although that was his answer he himself wasn't really too sure of it. 'But speaking of magic.'

Making sure the magic circle in front of him was stable Natsu cast a look over his shoulder to see Grandeeney gathering magic toward her mouth. 'A breath attack hmmm.' He mused

" _ **Sky Dragon's Roar!"**_ A pale blue tornado ripped through the air and plummeted straight for the chaos dragonslayer.

In response Natsu moved his left arm away from the magic circle rotating it so he could point an open palm to the Sky dragon's breath attack.

Another magic circle appeared in front of his left palm effectively blocking the breath attack.

[Really? This doesn't seem that effective to me.] Natsu's face adopted an annoyed expression at E.N.D's statement because yeah, maybe effective wasn't the right word.

The two tornadoes were slowly pressuring Natsu, mae evident by the way his elbows were starting to bend making the magic circles inch slowly but surely toward their original caster.

To make matters worse Natsu detected a third magic signature. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me."

Because Natsu had readjusted his body to cover his blind spot he had inadvertently created another different blindspot that was about to be taken full advantage of.

"You can't block in that state boy, die!" Pure black magic energy spewed forth from Skiadrum's mouth. " _ **Shadow dragon's roar!"**_

"You're really underestimating me y'know." Natsu lifted his right leg behind him and aimed in the general direction of the breath before a magic circle spawned in front of the soles of his right foot.

"What?!" Never before had Skiadrum seen such an uncouth way of using magic. Not that it was anything impossible in fact thinking about it, it was completely reasonable. Their really wasn't a single thing wrong with it, it's just that it was….

[So lame! Hahahahah] E.N.D erupted into laughter at the stance Natsu found himself in. [What are you a ballerina? Is that it? What's with that ridiculous pose!]

Natsu had a tick mark growing ever so bigger by the second as he put up with the howling laughter of his etherious. "That's it I've had it!"

Closing his eyes Natsu searched deep inside himself, trying to will _those_ powers into action.

Picking up on the sudden demeanor change in their target the three elder's eyes sharpened, something was amiss.

As the one residing within his subconscious E.N.D could more or less know exactly what Natsu was planning on going for.

'Time for that new technique to shine hmm.' E.N.D closed his eyes, smirked and let himself drift in the sea of the young boy's mind. 'I guess he really is done playing around then. Maybe I took things a bit too far.'

Seeing that the triple breath attack wasn't really getting them anywhere the three elders backed off.

When the three breath attacks ceased it revealed the young dragonslayer was just floating there….silently his salmon colored hair was rustled by the breeze.

With no shirt to cover himself with his jet black scales could seen to cover the majority of his upper body excluding his chest, abdomen and middle section of his neck.

The scales even went so far as to the sides of his face past his temples and almost met at the center of his forehead where they started to fade.

The dark blue patterns of dragon force seemed accentuate his flawless combat-orientated body.

Grandeeney eyed this boy with caution, just in case things took a turn for the worse she began to cast support type spells.

" _ **Armurie, Ormos, Verainia"**_ With each spoken word a colored aura appeared on the three , Blue and Green respectively.

Once she had finished casting Natsu began to move.

He turned both his palms upward and magic vibrations began to resonate off of them. From his right palm a small orb appeared bearing the color scheme of the chaos dragon slaying magic, a black center with dark blue accents on the outside.

The orb itself was small and eerie yet the three elders didn't dare underestimate it because as soon it appeared it caused the magic flow in the surrounding area to alter, disturbing the flow and causing the dragon's, who were naturally in tune with such things, to feel a great discomfort.

From Natsu's left hand another chaos orb appeared, as soon as it was birthed streams of chaos magic lashed out at the environment. Anything these streams came into contact with was instantly destroyed.

Sensing the danger Skiadrum was the first to move he charged forward firing of a few orbs of shadow when they got within two metres of Natsu they suddenly curved and went right around him.

'So magic isn't going to work huh? Then I'll just do it the old fashioned way!' He flapped his wings but both were suddenly struck by streams of chaos magic severly crippling them and causing him to fall out of the sky.

"Arrrrggghh!" *CRASH*

[Well he did pretty good for not just floating their, but you were one step too late.] E.N.D slightly opened one eye.

[This technique hasn't actually been completed yet but we've done enough theory on it that it'll work without a cinch.]

Natsu slowly breathed in…..and then breathed out…

His eyes snapped open.

[You see it takes the purest state of his two most powerful techniques.]

Natsu lifted his left hand.

[The Reaper]

He lifted his right

[The Chaos Drive]

He glared at the two elders flying in front of him.

[Each are quite powerful on their own but this technique takes them….

And fuses them!]

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 15.

Thanks for your guys continued support i'd say more but its 1:38 in the morning and I've been working on this for the past few hours so I think i could use a break.

Thanks for the reviews though it makes me happy to see this story being supported!


End file.
